A father for Rin
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: There is a ghost in Sesshomaru's new house, he has just took Rin in from the streets, but can he be the father that Rin needs, can this ghost help him be the father for Rin?
1. Chapter 1

The Tashio's had just moved into the city of Tokyo. None of them knew that one of the houses they bought was haunted. Their eldest son Sesshomaru who was heir to the throne was the one who actually lived in the so called haunted house. It all started the third night that Sesshomaru had been staying there. It was cold and storming, Sesshomaru was sitting in the house doing work on his laptop when the power went out,

"God damn it!" Sesshomaru grumbled, there was a shriek in the other room, Sesshomaru ran into Rin's room.

"Rin, it's alright, the power just went out," Sesshomaru finding her sitting up in bed, Rin was a little girl that was in the bad part of town that Sesshomaru took pity on and took into his home.

"Sesshomaru, I'm scared," Rin crying, Sesshomaru stumbled over some boxes, Rin heard him mumble some curses and he opened the door to Rin's room.

"Here, lets get your battery powered lamps out," Sesshomaru getting out the lamps and turning them on.

"There, that's better huh?" Sesshomaru trying to be nice to the child since she had only been with him for about 24 hours, he got in bed with her,

"Can you stay with me till I fall asleep?" Rin shaking,

"Sure, you know there is nothing here to bother you, the doors and windows are locked and if…" Sesshomaru caught a smell of rain and lavender, suddenly he heard someone getting upset.

"Stay in this room," Sesshomaru opening the door of the closet and getting out a sword that he let Rin keep in her room for protection, but the seven year old couldn't even willed the sword. He grabbed it up and cautiously made his way into the living room.

"Who the hell are you, this is my house, where is all my stuff?" a young woman's voice frantic,

"My family just bought this place, who are you?" Sesshomaru stoically.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, get out of my house, or I'll call the cops!" the woman not calming down,

"With what the power is out and I'm sure the cell phones aren't going to work in this storm," Sesshomaru explained, the power came back on, Sesshomaru looked around, he was alone,

"What the hell is going on?" Sesshomaru making sure the frantic crazy woman was gone. Slowly he walked back to Rin's room, Rin was gone, Sesshomaru was concerned,

"Rin, where are you?" Sesshomaru going to the closet and looking, he turned back around,

"Are they gone?" Rin softly.

"Yes, Rin, they are gone now," Sesshomaru still confused how the frantic, crazy woman left so quickly. Slowly Rin crawled out from under the bed, and got settled back in bed,

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Rin asked softly.

"Um, I guess, but I need to finish up some work first, come on," Sesshomaru leading her out of the room, they went to the couch and sat down, Rin crawled on the couch and huddled into a ball.

"You don't have to be afraid with me around, I'm you're protector now," Sesshomaru explained.

"Thank you for taking me in, its scary out there," Rin shook,

"You don't have to worry about that now," Sesshomaru focusing on his laptop, seeing just how much he had lost.

"Interesting," Sesshomaru noticing that his computer had automatically saved all his work.

"What's in..ter..resting?" Rin sounding the word out,

"Oh, my laptop automatically saved all my work just like the salesman said it would, you want some milk?" Sesshomaru getting up, he walked into the kitchen, he poured himself a strong drink, Rin ran into the kitchen and hugged Sesshomaru's leg.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru confused,

"There's a woman in there, she scares me," Rin burying her head into his upper leg.

"God damn it, what is wrong with this woman," Sesshomaru growled, he turned around and saw her,

"I told you to leave, this is my house! That's my daughter! I'm calling the cops," the woman going for the kitchen phone, her hand went right through the phone,

"What is going on?" the woman getting upset by the minute.

"You're a ghost," Sesshomaru huffed,

"No, I can't be, I have a daughter to take care of, come here honey, it's momma, you don't have to be afraid of me," the woman bending down to Rin,

"Make the scary woman go away, please, Sesshomaru," Rin's grip getting tighter on Sesshomaru's leg.

"Wait a minute… you're a demon! Oh my god, honey, you need to come to momma, that man is…" the woman being interrupted,

"Hold your tongue woman, you do not have the right to call me something you know nothing about, and Rin is not your daughter, she is under my protection, you no longer exist, you are a ghost," Sesshomaru growled.

"I'm not a ghost, I can't be, I have a daughter, I have parents," the woman shouted,

"What's your name, when was the last time you ate or drank anything?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I …I don't know, but I am not dead, I wouldn't die and leave my daughter all alone," the woman explained. Sesshomaru ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright, Rin, you are going to go stay with my father, and you, whoever you are, you're going to calm down and wait for me to return," Sesshomaru explained.

"You tell me that I'm a ghost and you want me to calm down?" the woman laughed,

"Just stay put," Sesshomaru grabbing Rin's coat on the coat rack by the back door and the umbrella and taking Rin to his dad's place, only a few feet from his place.

"Father, I have a problem, I have a ghost in my house," Sesshomaru keeping to a whisper.

"Son, how much have you drank tonight?" the Great Tashio asked, thinking his son had lost it,

"She's real, and she is scary," Rin shaking,

"I need you to keep Rin, just for tonight," Sesshomaru strongly.

"You're serious," his father strongly,

"Have you ever known me to joke?" Sesshomaru a bit harshly.

"Do you know anything about these houses you bought, any information on the family who lived here before?" Sesshomaru questioned his father.

"I think the realty woman said something about the family and a child being killed in some kind of car wreck, I wasn't really paying any attention, we could try and find a priest to come bless the house, I'll check first thing in the morning," his father explained.

"Well something has got to change fast because I'm not going to be able to get any work done," Sesshomaru growled and walked off back to his place. Sesshomaru thought of ways of what he could do to help rid the ghost, back in his house he started looking for things that might be hers. He looked through drawers in the kitchen, he found pictures in a small drawer, he took them to the couch and sat down.

_~Is this her, she is pretty for a human, this must be her daughter, no wonder she thought Rin was her daughter, they almost look like twins.~ _Sesshomaru study every aspect of the picture, he flipped it over and all it had written on it was: Summer 2011.

"That's me and my daughter," the woman sitting on the back of the couch,

"I assumed as much," Sesshomaru beginning to wear down with exhaustion from this woman.

"You aren't a pleasant person are you?" the woman asked,

"Not when a ghost is interrupting my life," Sesshomaru looking at the next picture, a woman and a man appearing the same age as his ghostly visitor or a year older. Again, he study every detail of the picture, on the back it held some names: _Sango and Miroku best friends forever_.

"Yeah, that's their names, we were good friends, Sango must have already had her baby," the woman explained.

"Now you remember, what's their address?" Sesshomaru questioned,

"I don't remember," the woman seemed to be in thought,

"Do you know their number? Or what about a last name even?" Sesshomaru frustrated,

"Nothing," the woman shrugged.

"Damn it, can't you go bother someone else instead of me?" Sesshomaru screamed.

"You're in my house remember, besides, did you ever think that if you actually help others that it might bring a bit of happiness to you?" the woman moving away from him,

"How would you know the first thing about helping people or happiness even?" Sesshomaru confused.

"Because I think I actually used to help people," the woman looking around her place.

"I am a demon, I do not know the first thing about helping any humans," Sesshomaru strongly,

"You took that kid, Rin, off the street didn't you? You didn't have to do that but you did," the woman explained.

"Yeah, did you ever think I had pity for the child? How do you know about that anyway?" Sesshomaru drinking his sake,

"Well, you didn't call her your daughter when I was calling her my daughter, so I assumed that you adopted her or found her in the street, she looks a lot like my daughter," the woman sadly. Sesshomaru got up, leaving the pictures on the table,

"This used to be all your furniture," Sesshomaru looking at Rin's room at the décor on the walls and the child's bed.

"This was your kid's room," Sesshomaru leaning against the doorway.

"Yep, I guess so, I hope she is alright," the woman walking in the room and looking around, she slowly sat down on the bed.

"I guess you don't know what you have till all of it is gone, money, its not happiness, its family and friends that is the key to happiness, helping out the less fortunate and actually seeing their faces light up, like Rin, I'm sure you have brought a smile to her face by taking her into your care and providing for her, you have given her so much without even realizing it, yeah she may be scared and a bit shy around you and your family, but its probably because she can't trust you guys yet, she can't trust adults because they left her in the street, god only know what else they could have done to her, she is your pride and joy not how rich you are, not the material things you can give her, but you and your love and friendship you can give her now, don't take her for granite, don't work long hours, spend some time with her, even if she isn't your daughter, she will always see you as a father to her," the woman looking at the window.

"Where is your daughter's father?" Sesshomaru drinking his sake fast since he was about to get a headache from all the mushy shit this woman was talking about.

"I don't know anything, since he wasn't in any of the pictures I assume he was a dead beat, he probably left us because he didn't want the responsibility of a child," the woman seeming not to care.

"You seem as if you do not care that he is not in your life," Sesshomaru coming into the room and pulling the desk chair up to the bed,

"No one stays together anymore because they never seem to be able to work out their differences, or they just stop trying to be a family because they don't want one anymore, if I can't remember anything I do know that I loved my daughter, I took care of her, she was my best friend," the woman holding the picture of herself and her daughter. Sesshomaru drank the rest of his sake,

_~Why would I care about this ghost, I am heir to the throne, I am a ruthless killer, I need sleep, that's all, this is all just a hallucination.~ _Sesshomaru walking away, he walked into his room and sat on the bed, he rubbed his face and started taking his shoes and socks off and peeled his shirt and jeans off and turned his disguise off and laid down on the bed in his silk black boxers. He fell asleep without even realizing he hadn't even bothered to cover up with the comforter. The woman who looked like a human being, to those who could see ghosts or spirits, decided to go to her room. Walking through the wall she found that the demon she had been talking with earlier had crashed onto her bed for the night.

_~He is on __my__ bed! That's my bed!~ _the woman thought to herself as she walked over to the bed. She had noticed the markings that he bore, magenta stripes on his cheeks, the same stripes around his wrist, and on his hips that slanted under his boxers, faintly she saw something on his forehead but his silver hair covered it, she decided to blow his hair to the side since she wouldn't be able to push it to the side with her fingers.

"Leave me be Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled in his sleep, as he turned to the side, there was a blue crescent moon, the woman gasped, stumbled backwards and to the floor.

"The House of Moon…wait… how do I know that, how do I know things about you when I don't even know my own name? God, he is beautiful, the killing perfection himself!" the woman whispered out loud while eying his almost bare body. The woman found herself very intrigued by this particular demon as she knelt on the floor and started to trace his stripes on his face. Sesshomaru waved his hand around as if trying to bat a fly away, she heard him growl some more, she smirked, she watched him sleep part of the night and then went to find something else to occupy her boring, well, time, though ghosts knew nothing of time lapse.


	2. was she just a dream?

Sesshomaru yawned and stretched, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling,

_~That annoying woman, is she gone, was it just a dream?~ _Sesshomaru getting up, he grabbed some clothes from the closet, he walked to the bathroom, not bothering to look for the woman. He took his boxers off and stepped into the shower,

_~It was all just a dream, it had to be, with this infuriating woman around I'll never get the child to calm down or get any work done around here.~ _Sesshomaru not wasting anymore time with it. Soon he was finished with his shower and started dressing and grooming himself. His father had called him and left a message:

"There is a priest, well he said he was a monk, but he will be here at non, to rid your house of your new visitor, you'll have to be around to let him in, I have some things I need you to do this morning, it won't take long and at lunch you can go home and let him in. Sesshomaru was glad it was a monk because most of them actually knew what they were doing and more than likely this ghost would be out of his hair by tonight. Finally he was ready for work, he picked up his laptop case and briefcase and walked stoically and swiftly out of his house and out to the black Lincoln of his and left.

* * *

**Lunch time**

Sesshomaru had gone all morning without seeing this frantic crazed woman but now he smelt that scent again; rain and lavender, it was a very calming smell but he was annoyed when he knew who was behind the smell, he waited for her to make her appearance, but she never showed.

"You need me, I am not leaving, I know you are the heir of the House of Moon," a voice whispered almost seductively in his ear, never had he felt chills going down his spine like this before, but the female's voice was filled with sort of a determination and yet sexy. Sesshomaru's beast let out a growl of approval from the female voice, and just then his father had to pop in his office,

"Hey, do you have those papers I need?…What's that smell?" his father taking another sniff. Sesshomaru huffed,

"That would be her, here, I need to go get rid of this infuriating woman," Sesshomaru standing and giving his father the stack of papers that he had asked for.

"She smells good, are you sure you want to get rid of her, I think your beast is quite satisfied with this woman, and she may be able to help you with Rin," his father smirked. Sesshomaru stared at his father with his mask on,

"Do you hear yourself father, she is a ghost, she is dead, she scared the hell out of the child last night, and I got no work done last night because of her," Sesshomaru whispered harshly, he left the office and headed back to his house.


	3. big trouble for Sesshomaru

this chappy has been revised

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled up to the house and the monk pulled up beside him on his motorcycle, Sesshomaru got out of his Lincoln and approached the monk, the monk to his helmet off, Sesshomaru had to blink a couple of times to take in the man's appearance.

"Its you," Sesshomaru holding his mask in place,

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" the monk confused as he got off his motorcycle.

"Come with me," Sesshomaru leading the way to the house,

"You're the one that bought Kagome's parents' house? Sorry we have been a bit busy to come and get the rest of her stuff out of the house," the monk explained.

"I'm Sesshomaru, and its fine for the time being," Sesshomaru unlocking the door to his house,

"I'm Miroku, but I guess you know that already by the way you acted when you saw me," Miroku walking into the house,

"It's Miroku," the woman trying to hug him, she went right through him,

"Oh, wow, Kagome, is it really you, do you smell that, I smell her, rain with a bit of lavender," Miroku shaking a little from the chill that had went through him when she had tried to hug him.

"This is the woman that is haunting this house," Sesshomaru giving him a picture and pointing to Kagome,

"That's Kagome, but she isn't a ghost, she is in a coma," Miroku explained, Sesshomaru took his dressy black jacket off, and rolled up his white sleeves, he huffed, knowing it was going to be a long afternoon.

"Can I get you some sake?" Sesshomaru offering him a drink,

"I'd love some but I can't, thank you anyways," Miroku sitting in a chair, Sesshomaru came over and sat on the couch, Kagome, the frantic crazed woman that only Sesshomaru could see, sat by Sesshomaru on the couch armrest.

"So, is she a fortune teller or something?" Sesshomaru confused,

"No, she was a miko, she worked everywhere, she was a good person, she always liked helping people, but hearing the news of the accident, me and Sango were heartbroken, Sango was like her sister, I still don't think she is back up to where she needs to be, she almost killed herself when she found out, and the little girl,…" Miroku being interrupted,

"Slow down, why is this miko haunting me?" Sesshomaru confused,

"Like I said she is not dead, she has just been in a coma since the wreck, and I don't really understand how she can be here, maybe it's a out of body experience," Miroku confused.

"I'm not dead! I didn't leave my little girl, how is my little girl, ask him, ask him please, I have to know she is okay!" Kagome excitedly. Sesshomaru growled,

"Please, watch my ears," Sesshomaru talking to the air beside him, Miroku stared at Sesshomaru,

"You are a demon," Miroku gasped, Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes,

"Yes, I am, how is it that you and the miko can know that?" Sesshomaru confused,

"Kagome knows auras and me, I am learning from my wife, she is or used to be a demon slayer," Miroku explained.

"The miko wants to know about her child," Sesshomaru stoically as he drank his sake out of a coffee cup,

"Kagome, Amaya you're little girl, she is gone, I'm so sorry, they said that they found your body over hers like you were protecting her, she was dead on impact, but Kagome, you are killing Sango, she is like your sister, I know you lost everyone in that accident, but you have Sango, you have us, and the baby, you have to see our baby, don't leave us, please, its not your time," Miroku seriously.

"Oh god, Sango, I never thought she would take it this hard, what about my daughter's father?" Kagome asked.

"She said that she never thought that Sango would take it so hard, she wants to know about her daughter's father?" Sesshomaru just conveying what Kagome had said.

"Kagome, you don't remember anything do you? Amaya was adopted, you fought so hard to adopt her and finally they saw how well your life was that they found no reason why you shouldn't have her, you said that she was special and she was, she was half human and half Inu, that kid would never have had the life as a child if you had not adopted her, you took good care of her, you guys were two peas in a pod, she was your best friend, you both needed each other," Miroku smiling as a tear ran down his face. Sesshomaru held his stoic mask but suddenly this woman was getting him curious.

_~Why would she want a half breed? They are weak just like humans, does she not fear me or half breeds?~ _Sesshomaru looking over at Kagome.

"Why did I name her Amaya?" Kagome crying,

"It was on a stormy night when you and Sango went to pick her up and she told you that she wanted to embrace the night rain on her skin, so you named her after the night rain that she loved so much," Miroku sadden that she didn't remember anything.

"I remember now, I never really thought about guys much, I always wanted to help people and I never had time for a family till one day me and Sango went to the orphanage and I saw her, she was so scared, and I caught her eye and she lifted her head and gave me such a heartbreaking smile, and I fell in love with her, I knew, right then, she was the one for me, oh god," Kagome putting her hands over her face and breaking into tears like a baby.

"What is she saying?" Miroku asked,

"She's remembering the first time that she saw her daughter, she is taking it pretty hard, what about her family, her parents?" Sesshomaru stoically.

"They were killed in the accident also, um, is the laptop on the net?" Miroku asked, Sesshomaru nodded, he opened his laptop and got on the net. Miroku typed in the website and got the news of the accident up, Sesshomaru and Kagome both read the accident report, a transfer truck had slammed into the side of Kagome's parent's SUV. Kagome shook her head and disappeared,

"She left," Sesshomaru noticing out of the corner of his eyes.

"I can't rid your house from her, I won't, she's not dead," Miroku explained, "I assumed as much," Sesshomaru huffed,

"You are a strange demon, what kind are you exactly?" Miroku confused,

"I am a full blooded Inu, and I suggest if you want to live as long as your human life will let you, you should not tell any other being of who I am," Sesshomaru stoically.

"We do not rat on those that are friendly, but most demons know what this is, and I have yet to ask one about it, we have a few ideas what this might be, but we found it in the wreckage of the car," Miroku pulling out a small pill bottle, inside was a small pink ball. Sesshomaru gently took the bottle from his hand and emptied it into his large callused hand, the ball had Kagome's dried blood on it, Sesshomaru simply wiped it off on his black dress pants,

"Of course, this is the Jewel of Four Souls, but how, why would this have been inside her?" Sesshomaru confused.

"I don't know but the other weird thing is, she is already healed from the wreck, its been about three years since the wreck, but the first week of being in the hospital she was healed, and a couple of more weeks her broken bones were all healed," Miroku explained. Sesshomaru put the jewel back inside the bottle and kept it.

"It is dangerous for anyone to have this in their possession, do you realize that? I will keep it till your friend wakes up," Sesshomaru strongly,

"Um, Sesshomaru sir, is it possible for you to come to our home and give my wife a little bit of hope, let her talk with Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Why would I have to come, you are her friends, why don't you take her, I have no use for a ghost around here," Sesshomaru not going anywhere near the monk's wife, he had no reason to slay Kagome's friends, but he was sure the demon slayer would try and take his life.

"My wife will not hurt you, I will make sure of that, but you are the only one that can see her and you are stuck with her till she decides to wake up," Miroku getting ready to leave.

"Why this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru mumbled almost to himself,

"Kagome chose you, that's why she follows you around, she wont leave you till she has been satisfied that you are living right," Miroku seriously.

"Great," Sesshomaru growled,

"I need to go now, I left my address and number on the table, call me tomorrow and we'll set up a time for her to come and see us, have fun now," Miroku explained, giving Sesshomaru a big smile and leaving.


	4. Protecting what isn't theirs

_Thank you guys for taking the time and affort to read my story, if any of you have seen the movie Just like Heaven with Reese Witherspoon and Mark Ruffalo i got the idea, well some of the idea from that movie any hoo here you guys go and keep the reviews coming! _

* * *

_~Great, now what? I'm stuck with a ghost, or whatever she is, and now these emotions are pouring out of her, how did I get so fucking lucky?~ _Sesshomaru confused.

_~She is a bit intriguing though, maybe we should give her a reason to stay, I would like to keep her around.~ _Sesshomaru's beast explained.

_~She is a miko, I will not take her into my home, and what do you purpose we do to get her to wake up? Or to stay for that matter?~ _Sesshomaru loosening his tie, he threw his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt, he didn't like wearing human clothes, he pulled the white shirt off and laid it on the couch and walked to the window.

_~Give her a half demon, half human pup.~ _Sesshomaru's beast almost excitedly, Sesshomaru knew where his beast was going with the suggestion but he played dumb,

_~How do you suggest this Sesshomaru do so?~ _Sesshomaru getting a bit tired of all this.

_~That you mate with her.~ _the beast sounding as if he were laughing about Sesshomaru's reaction.

_~I said no, I will not stoop that low, do I make myself clear!~ _Sesshomaru dropping his disguise. Kagome entered the room,

"I'm sorry for bothering you and Rin, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome staring at his back, she turned to disappear,

"You are pathetic, but I didn't expect anything more from a human, to give up so easy on life," Sesshomaru stoically. Boy, did that send Kagome flipping out, she turned around, her fists balled up tightly,

"I have lost everyone, my whole family, I have no one left, humans do not have anything to live for once they lose everyone around them that matter to them!" Kagome shouted. Sesshomaru winced from her shouting,

"Miko, your friends and all those that you have helped before are in grave danger, my father asked me once if I had someone to protect, now, with that said miko, do you have a clue to what this is?" Sesshomaru turning around and having something in his hand, Kagome stepped up beside him to see what it was.

"I don't know what that is," Kagome explained,

"This is the Jewel of Four Souls, the lower level demons will be after this now, so the one who has it in their possession will be attacked by the lower level demons, I will take the jewel into my protection till you awake, you will have to make a selfless wish upon the jewel in order to keep your world safe," Sesshomaru explained coldly.

"I guess I do have a duty…wait, how do you know that came from me?" Kagome confused.

"Your blood and scent were on it, the monk and the slayer went through the wrecked vehicle and found it, it came out of your body," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome turned and stared out the window,

"I've never really lived life, I've always tried to bring a smile to people's faces, I lived to see so many people smile," Kagome strongly.

"You are not dead miko, your heart still beats with the help from technology of this era, wake up and make the wish and be selfish for once," Sesshomaru stoically.

"There is still one more person I have to help," Kagome strongly,

"Who would that be miko?" Sesshomaru growled,

"You, besides I'm sure if there's any other family alive and they know about my parent's money actually paying to keep me alive, I'm sure they are trying their damnedest to kill the machines, just so I can die and they would get the money, I have to talk to Sango and Miroku, I have to find out what is going on," Kagome shaking. Sesshomaru blinked,

_~How can she remember that if she can't remember what went on in her life?~ _Sesshomaru confused,

_~You pissed her off, maybe that's how to wake her up, maybe she knows that information because you pissed her off, emotions in humans are very strong from what I hear.~ _the beast shocked himself.

"Miko, its been three years since the wreck, I'm sure that if there were any family left that they would have already tried, as long as you have it in writing, no one can touch that money," Sesshomaru knowing about things like that,

"That's why I have to talk to Sango and Miroku, I don't know or remember an agreement," Kagome a bit upset,

"Tomorrow night, they will come here, I will arrange for dinner to be made," Sesshomaru stoically as he put the jewel away.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I can't let you protect that jewel, what about Rin, if anything happens to her while you are protecting that jewel I could never forgive myself," Kagome staring up at him,

"Its either me or your helpless human friends, I am a powerful Inu, I am capable, of many things," Sesshomaru icily.

"Of course, it would seem as if I have no choice really," Kagome softly, Sesshomaru moved to sit on the couch,

"Rin is none of your concern, and furthermore, I am the heir to the throne, I am just a prince, but I do appreciate the respect coming from a human spirit," Sesshomaru opening his laptop up and starting to get to work.

"All due respect _Prince_ Sesshomaru, Rin is my concern since you will be protecting something that is my responsibility, I will help protect her," Kagome strongly.

"How are you going to do the act of protecting when you are a ghost, you can't move anything, nor can you touch anything," Sesshomaru bringing a good point to the surface.

"I've got to try," Kagome sounding determined and desperate.

"While you reside in this house you will not scare Rin, do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru ordered,

"Of course Prince Sesshomaru, but I do not fear you," Kagome seriously.

"I'm beginning to notice that, why is it that you have choosen to help me?" Sesshomaru staring up at her with his stoic mask on.


	5. Trying to settle things out

Kagome came over,

"May I sit?" Kagome being polite, Sesshomaru was shocked that she would be this respectful to ask to sit next to him, he of course hid his surprise and nodded, she sat down right by him,

"You are a beautiful yokai, when I encountered you for the first time I felt your emotions, anger, hate but with a tinge of pain and sadness, I know what the root cause of it is too," Kagome explained,

"I asked you a question, not to analyze me," Sesshomaru growled.

"The point is, if you want to bond with this child you can not do so drinking all the time, you brought her into your lifestyle, you will have to change your lifestyle to be her protector, meaning no sake, reading to her at night, putting her into a good school, and when she does things that make you proud of her tell her that you are proud of her or reward her for it, teach her the value of a dollar, you will have to act like a father to her, you have to love the weak little human that you think all of us are," Kagome seriously.

"And that's why you want to help me, because of the human child?" Sesshomaru confused,

"Yes, but in order for you to help her you will first have to be helped by me, all that anger and hate must go away and the pain and sadness you feel will be erased by this child you have took into your home, but only if you will let her," Kagome softly as she smiled.

"The child couldn't take away such emotions, emotions run deep," Sesshomaru lowly and calm as if he were about to attack Kagome,

"You brought her into your life, not your father's or Izayoi's or your half brother's life, but your life, all you have is each other, you are a grown yokai, you have your own life, and now that child you brought into your life, children can teach us grown ups many things if you only look past the pity that you hold for her and open yourself up to her, try just talking to her, play with her, take her to the park, she can open your eyes to a world you never even knew existed, and if you don't know what love is or how it feels like you will never be able to express it to Rin, and I know you hate your real mother for that," Kagome disappearing and leaving him by himself to think of what she had told him.

_~How the hell does she know about my life, or where my hate comes from?~_ Sesshomaru growled,

_~She is a powerful miko, she can read you like a damn book.~_ his beast laughing at Sesshomaru,

_~Shut up, this Sesshomaru does not need a smart reply from you.~_ Sesshomaru huffed. There was a knock on the front door, he stood and went to the front door and opened it,

"Hi Sesshomaru, I was just dropping Rin off, here are some things that I picked out for Rin today, also I've made arrangements for you to meet some of the teachers at a nearby school to see if you liked that particular school for Rin, if not, there's also a list I have made for you of the other schools that are close to the office and around the house," Izayoi giving him the list of contacts.

"Hn," Sesshomaru snorted at Izayoi, sure she was a step mother to him, but that didn't mean he had to like her,

"Well, I need to go put up the groceries, bye Rin," Izayoi bending down to the little girl standing in a brand new nice dress,

"T-thank you Izayoi," Rin nervously.

"You deserve it honey, I'm baking cookies later if you can get Sesshomaru to bring you up the house you can have some," Izayoi sweety,

"She'll have to eat dinner," Sesshomaru strongly,

"Of course," Izayoi bending back up and saying goodbye to Rin and Sesshomaru. After she was gone, Sesshomaru moved to Rin's room and poured a bag on the bed, he sneezed from the scent of the mall embedded on the clothes.

"Is that scary woman here?" Rin coming into the room, Sesshomaru smelt the room,

"No Rin," Sesshomaru stoically. Rin relaxed a little, Sesshomaru found the hangers and started to hang up her clothes in the closet, Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's aura, he closed his eyes,

_~Oh kami this isn't the time.~_ Sesshomaru huffed,

"What's this, look Sesshomaru, there's some toys in this box, can I play with them?" Rin pulling the box out,

"Rin…" Sesshomaru being interrupted,

"Of course you can Rin, they were my daughter's toys, you can have them but you have to promise to take good care of them, can you do that for me?" Kagome sitting at the desk in the room. Rin stared at her, she was all tensed up, she nodded her head as she bit her lip,

"You don't have to be afraid of me Rin, I wont hurt you," Kagome softly. Rin had grabbed the teddy on top of the box, hanging onto its arm with her back flush with Sesshomaru's leg,

"W-wont your daughter miss them?" Rin scared of the woman but tried to calm down enough to be brave enough to ask her about her daughter,

"Oh, no honey, she went to a better place, she wont need them there," Kagome smiling softly.

"But you look so sad, why did she leave you by yourself?" Rin confused,

"Um, sometimes Rin, bad accidents happen and we were in a bad accident and she wanted to stay with me but she was hurt too bad, and she just fell asleep and never woke up but now she is in a better place where her hurt and pain is no more, and there's people there that love and care about her, I would like to think that she is my guardian angel now, just as I am yours and Sesshomaru's whether or nor he likes it," Kagome glancing up at Sesshomaru.

"I want to go there someday after I am finished living here, you know Sesshomaru took me in, I used to live in the streets," Rin looking through the toys.

"Can I ask what happened to your parents, were they mean to you?" Kagome softly, trying to get some answers from the little girl,

"Daddy drank all the time and mommy, she didn't want me, I guess she thought Rin was bad, we went to the grocery store and I went to get something like she had told me to do and I came back and she was gone, I looked for her everywhere but she wasn't there anymore," Rin holding onto the bear still. Again Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru who as holding her stare now,

"You know the teddy bear that you are holding that was the first teddy bear I ever gave my daughter, I adopted her, she was scared and nervous about being in a new place, just as I know you are, I told her if she was ever scared or nervous she could hang onto it till she wasn't scared or nervous anymore and she never put it down for a minute till after two weeks then she got used to me, we became best friends and she only had it when she went to bed at night, but it may take a little longer for Sesshomaru and you to warm up to each other, he is completely new at this, he doesn't have anyone except for you Rin, just as you only have him, you guys need to take care of each other, well, now that you have your toys and your new clothes, and Sesshomaru, I will leave you two alone, Sesshomaru doesn't want me scaring you too bad," Kagome getting up.

"Wait…you don't scare me right now, Sesshomaru, can I play with the nice lady?" Rin looking up at the towering man of a demon, he stared at Kagome, he nodded as he went back to hanging up some of Rin's clothes.

_~Would you look at that, this miko has been able to get the kid to open up to her, you know, maybe you should take some pointers from her, it couldn't hurt.~_ his beast stunned,

_~Hn.~_ Sesshomaru huffed,

"My name is Kagome, if you don't like the stuff on the walls you can always take them down," Kagome looking around,

"No, I like the horses, they are really pretty," Rin smiling a little,

"You like horses huh?" Kagome's eyes brightening up when Rin gave her a smile.

"Yeah, I like all kinds of animals, I like doggies mostly, the cats scratches," Rin explained,

_~The irony of it all an yokai inu for a father, wont Rin get the shock of her life.~_ Kagome giggled.

"Here, why don't you turn the box upside down, you can put the stuffed animals up in your room and make it all cheery," Kagome getting in the floor with Rin but not getting too close to scare her.

"You want to help me?" Rin asked, Kagome concentrated on trying to touch a teddy bear but her hand went right through it, Kagome sighed, she kept trying, Rin watched her try really hard, Sesshomaru watched out of the corner of his eyes.

"Its okay Kagome, Rin can do it," Rin sitting them up in the window.

_~Foolish woman, and she thinks she can protect Rin when danger comes, impossible.~_ Sesshomaru huffed, Kagome ignored Sesshomaru's puff of air and concentrated on touching the teddy bear again and again till she got frustrated and angry and slapped at the teddy bear, the bear went flying and hit Sesshomaru in the face, Kagome gasped,

"I'm so sorry Prince Sesshomaru," Kagome giggled a bit, Rin laughed a little too, Sesshomaru glanced at Rin and saw the smile on her face and wondered if he would ever be able to do that.

"You did it Kagome, maybe all you need to do is get upset and then you can move things!" Rin exclaimed,

"Maybe, yeah, I think you're right, you are a very smart girl, and your pretty too, you know that?" Kagome smiling. Kagome had again impressed the ice prince of course she had no indication of it though, Sesshomaru kept hanging clothes up and then he came to some pants and underwear, he didn't have any drawers to put them in.

"I am assuming I had some dressers for Amaya in here, you can see if Sango is using them and you could have them to put her pants, socks, and underwear in if you would like," Kagome glancing at Sesshomaru,

"Hn," Sesshomaru folding the pants and putting them and socks and underwear on the single desk in the room for the time being. It started to get late, Sesshomaru and Rin ate dinner in peace and quiet, then Rin went to the bathroom,

"Sesshomaru, I need a bath," Rin explained,

"Well, do so," Sesshomaru thinking she wouldn't need any help.

"Prince Sesshomaru, you need to watch Rin take her baths, she is just a child and she may need your assistance, you took her in as your child, you have to start caring for her as your own," Kagome explained,

_~She is a girl, how do I do this, I've never took care of a child before.~_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

_~Treat her as if you would your own pup.~_ his beast explained, Kagome looked at him seriously.

"Oh, right, I guess we'll have to get you a human, er, parenting books to show you some pointers," Kagome explained.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru is capable of this, without books," Sesshomaru growled,

"The name is Ka..go..me, I give you a little respect, the least you can do is call me by my name, now Rin hun, what do you need help with?" Kagome asked.

"My dress, there's a zipper in the back and I cant reach it that's all, I can do the rest," Rin softly.

"I'm sorry Rin, I didn't scare you again, did I?" Kagome realizing that she had been a little harsh to Sesshomaru,

"I don't want you guys to fight over me," Rin explained.

"I am sorry Rin, this is something for your, um, Sesshomaru to do, I'll leave you guys," Kagome walking away, Rin looked like she would cry any minute,

"Rin" Sesshomaru strongly,

"Is Kagome going to leave like mommy did?" the little girl scared of Kagome leaving her.

"Rin, Kagome, is in a spirit form, soon she will go back to her body and wake up," Sesshomaru seriously.

"She will still stay with Rin and Sesshomaru wont she?" Rin pouting,

"I do not know where she will stay, come, turn around," Sesshomaru not wanting to upset Rin anymore.

"I like Kagome, I don't want her to leave me," Rin turning around and letting Sesshomaru unzip her dress.

_~Great, now Rin is getting attached to this miko.~_ Sesshomaru thought silently as Rin undressed,

_~All the better reason to ask the miko to stay here when she gets out of the hospital, she will need time to adjust and she may not even remember any of this.~_ his beast explained.

_~And the jewel is her duty to protect, I cant very well give it to her if she stays with her friends, if that is the case the world will be at a loss, I guess she will have to stay here, great, another human to look after.~_ Sesshomaru huffed.

"Sesshomarum I need to a rag to wash with," Rin softly, he grabbed a rag from under the sink, he handed it to her.

"Thank you," Rin quietly,

"You will start school next week," Sesshomaru announced, he smelt Rin's sudden fear,

"What if the teachers don't like me or the other boys and girls are mean to me?" Rin explained.

"This Sesshomaru is checking out the schools this week and I will be talking with your teachers to make sure that they are civil," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Oh," Rin calming down a little but still the scent of fear perfumed the air, once Rin was done with her bath she stepped out and Sesshomaru wrapped her in a nice fluffy towel.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Rin drying off,

"Hn," Sesshomaru stoically, Rin walked into her bedroom and grabbed the teddy bear Amaya had used and jumped into bed.

"Goodnight Rin," Sesshomaru almost walking out,

"Can you read me a story?" Rin questioned, Sesshomaru tensed, he slowly turned around and walked back to the bed,

"There are no books to read to you," Sesshomaru strongly as he glanced around the room. Rin pouted, Sesshomaru sat on the bed,

"This is a story that my mother used to tell me," Sesshomaru getting comfortable.

"Do you mean the woman that took me shopping today?" Rin asked,

"That's my half brother's mother, my mother left me," Sesshomaru huffed.

"So Rin and Sesshomaru are alike in a way, please tell me the story," Rin smiling a little.

"I suppose, close your eyes and I will tell you the story," Sesshomaru staring Rin over, Rin closed her eyes and hugged her teddy bear and Sesshomaru began the story. After the story was over Sesshomaru got up and tucked the covers around her then walked out, leaving the door cracked a little, he rubbed his eyes and walked to his room.

"It was nice of you to tell her a bedtime story, tomorrow after work I could go with you to the store and get her some bedtime stories, you could surprise her with," Kagome explained as she hovered on the headboard of her old bed.

"Rin does not want you to leave her," Sesshomaru stoically,

"Like her mother left her, I'm sorry Prince Sesshomaru, I thought I could help you and Rin get used to each other a little better, I guess I just made things worse for you huh?" Kagome softly.

"When you wake up you will stay here till you make a wish on that jewel, you will endanger your friends with that jewel if you stay with them," Sesshomaru strongly.

"It makes sense, thank you Prince Sesshomaru," Kagome seriously,

"I do not do anything unless I get something in return, I do this so I myself will not have to expose myself to humans if any low level demons get a hold to the jewel," Sesshomaru taking his clothes off and crawling into the bed.

"Where is the jewel?" Kagome questioned,

"Somewhere close and safe," Sesshomaru laying down,

"Don't forget to invite Sango and Miroku over tomorrow night," Kagome reminding Sesshomaru.

"Yokai inus retain information for a long time," Sesshomaru closing his eyes.

"You have to tell Rin what you are, you should be upfront with her now, how else do you expect her to build trust with you?" Kagome explained.

"Woman, you cannot babble in my ear all night, this Inu is exhausted more often because of Rin and a badgering ghost that is persistent," Sesshomaru looking up at her while laying on his back.

"Sorry," Kagome shutting up, Sesshomaru was too busy fighting with his beast,

_~She is right you know, if you don't tell Rin now, when she does find out everything will blow up in your face, it wont be pretty.~_ his beast explained,

_~She wont find out, I will not let her find out about my true being, she will not accept me for who I really am, no one will, now shut up and leave me be.~_ Sesshomaru be able to fall asleep soon after.


	6. Learning on the go

Sunrise came, Sesshomaru's alarm clock was found in the far corner of the room, melted down with his poison.

"Sesshomaru, wake up, come on, get up," a woman's voice badgered,

"Go away," Sesshomaru growled as he swatted the air and covered his head up with his comforter. Suddenly the blanket was pulled off of him,

"Woman!" Sesshomaru jerked up.

"You're late for work," Kagome explained, Sesshomaru was tired of living like this, hiding his true self among humans.

"Weak humans," Sesshomaru muttered, he slowly got up and got in the shower.

"Humans should be bowing down at our feet," worshipping the ground we walk on," Sesshomaru scrubbing his skin. When he finally stepped out of the shower his skin was red as if he had attempted to scrub his skin off. He came out in a towel and walked to his room, his clothes were already laid out for him on the bed.

_~Woman, I do not acquire any assists!~ _Sesshomaru huffed.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin running into his room,

"Do we have time for breakfast?" Rin asked softly.

"I'm already late Rin, stay with Inuyasha this morning," Sesshomaru running around, grabbing his laptop and throwing it in his bag, then he stiffened, he smelt something salty, he glanced around at Rin, she stood there in a pretty light purple dress, and crying. Sesshomaru growled, he called his father to tell him he was going to take Rin shopping for furniture for her room.

"Come along Rin," Sesshomaru sighed, she hugged the teddy bear Kagome's daughter had carried for two weeks.

"Where are we going Sesshomaru?" Rin sobbed,

"We need furniture for your room, we'll stop and get some breakfast along the way," Sesshomaru explained coolly. He led her to the car and took off to town.

* * *

**In Town**

Sesshomaru parked the car in a public parking garage and he always masked his true self because he didn't want to scare the little girl he had took into his home, nor did he want to be caught by the humans. He couldn't smell Kagome's scent but he knew the badgering spirit would show up somewhere.

"Come Rin," Sesshomaru getting out and shutting the door behind him, he waited till she stood by his side. He held his hand out for her to take, she hesitated,

"I wont hurt you Rin," Sesshomaru coolly explained, trying to be gentle with the kid. Rin slowly slipped her hand into his, they started to walk the sidewalk and finally they came to some stores.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's momma says you are always cold and that you don't like her or your brother very much," Rin softly spoke. Sesshomaru huffed,

"This is true but he is only my half brother," Sesshomaru corrected Rin as he tried concentrating on looking for a good store to go in, he didn't like shopping, he thought it was a chore for servants to do but most of the time they couldn't get the right things so that was the only reason he was doing the chore.

"Why?" Rin asked, Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at her,

"This is better left to talk about at home," Sesshomaru voice getting a little rougher, he pulled open a door and ushered her in. As they started looking around he smelt the miko, he didn't bother turning around,

"They have a nice piece in the corner," Kagome explained without warning, Sesshomaru felt something hugging his leg, he looked down,

"Rin, its alright, woman you should warn the kid of your presence," Sesshomaru almost growling.

"I'm sorry Rin, would you like me to show you the dresser?" Kagome's spirit bending down to Rin's level.

"Yes," Rin shyly, Kagome giggled,

"You know, I'm shy too, why don't you and Sesshomaru follow me, I'll show you," Kagome explained, she led the way to the dresser. It was rather small, pink in color, Rin smiled,

"I like pink," Rin pulling the drawers open, Sesshomaru gave a nasty look as if the color had left a nasty taste in his mouth. Kagome laughed,

"Get used to it Sesshomaru, kids like bright colors, well most kids anyway, I also found a dresser you might like better for her," Kagome leading the way again, she went to the middle of the store, Sesshomaru was having a bit of trouble with squeezing through the dressers. When he finally reached the spot he stared at the dresser in front of him, it was a little taller than the pink one and made of a dark cherry oak with engravings of him on it in his true form, a large demon dog. Slowly he ran his hand and fingers over the markings, Kagome could tell he was pleased with the piece.

"Oh, its pretty, its even got doggies on it," Rin excitedly, Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, she liked his true form, to her it was a big cuddly dog to be played with.

"I see you have found something, this piece may be out of price range for you though," the sales person explained. Sesshomaru gave the man a large wad of hundred dollar bills.

"That should cover it and the transportation to get it to this address," Sesshomaru giving him a business card with the address on the back.

"Of course, we'll have it shipped this afternoon between four and five," the salesperson bowing, Sesshomaru nodded, he was above bowing to humans, that was one thing he would never do unless it was important business cliental. Sesshomaru was back on the sidewalk again, holding Rin's hand.

"Did you see Sesshomaru, it was covered with pretty doggies!" Rin smiling big.

"They are probably myths in this era," Sesshomaru spoke lowly,

"What is?" Rin curiously as she clung to the teddy bear.

"It's best to save the story until bedtime tonight," Sesshomaru stoically,

"Okay," Rin sadly, he glanced out the corner of his eye at her,

_~This child does not fear them, she is anxious to know the story.~_ Sesshomaru almost raising a brow.

"Rin, why don't you see if you can pick out some bedtime stories," Kagome trying to lift her spirits up and to get her mind off the story about the large dogs.

"Sesshomaru, may Rin go pick out some books now?" Rin asked,

"There are a few more pieces I need to get for your room," Sesshomaru coolly explained,

"Okay, Rin likes helping with shopping," Rin skipping down the sidewalk as she held his hand.


	7. The Movers

For those who still continue to follow this story you have earned 2,000 chocolate chip muffins! and those who review earn 4,000 chocolate chips muffins! and those who at least add this story or me as a favorite author and/or story get 1,000 chocolate chip muffins! reviews are greatly appreciated not to mention helps me type faster and more motivation to put more chappies up! so come one and all and review! on with the story!

* * *

They were winding down at the park now, Rin was licking an ice cream cone and trying to swing.

"You should go help her, now is a great time as any to bond with her," Kagome sitting with Sesshomaru on a bench.

"Hn," Sesshomaru huffed, he walked to the swing set,

"Hi, Prince Sesshomaru, I'm having some trouble swinging, can you help me, please?" Rin asked shyly.

"Hang on tight," Sesshomaru putting her little human hands on the swing's chains that was holding it up and then he pulled the swing back and let it go, Rin giggled and screamed,

"Yay, this is fun, more Prince Sesshomaru," Rin yelled,

"Only if you will call me Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru trying to loosen up around the kid,

"Okay, Sesshomaru," Rin giggling some more. Kagome giggled at seeing Sesshomaru wince, even though he was in disguise and looked like a real human she couldn't miss the wince from Sesshomaru from the yelling Rin did. She sat and watched them for a few minutes, she could have sworn she saw Sesshomaru half grin,

"Why didn't I have anyone like that?" Kagome sighed, she seemed sad but she was a ghost or something like it. Slowly she approached them,

"Sweetie, there's a secret to keep the swing going by yourself would you like me to show you?" Kagome asked Rin.

"Yes please," Rin smiling, Kagome sat in the swing and managed to kick off the ground giving herself a push, she started pumping her legs,

"See, that's all there is to it," Kagome turning invisible,

"I would suggest you move unless you want kicked," Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru, he nodded and moved.

"Go for it Rin," Kagome encouraging the little girl, Rin kept pumping her legs and after a few minutes she was swinging by herself.

"Good job Rin, you're doing really good," Kagome nudging Sesshomaru,

"Yes Rin, you're doing a good job, you learn very well," Sesshomaru glancing at Kagome. She gave him a sad smile and nodded and let them be for a while, but Sesshomaru literally saw right through her, he could tell she was upset and sad, maybe because she truly had nothing to come back to, no home, her child was killed in the car wreck along with her parents, all she had left was her friends who apparently cared a great deal for her.

"Come Rin, we will stop by one more store and let you pick out some books," Sesshomaru ordered,

"Sesshomaru, catch me!" Rin jumping out of the swing, he gracefully caught her by the waist and swung her around, then put her down. She giggled,

"Can you swing me around like that again?" Rin beaming,

"One more time, we have other appointments to get to," Sesshomaru surprising her and swooping her up and swinging her around in the air.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, that was fun," Rin grabbing his hand and holding it as they walked,

"Rin, I know you were respecting me by using my title but it is alright to call me Sesshomaru from now on," Sesshomaru loosening up a little.

"Okay, Sesshomaru, but one day can I call you my daddy?" Rin asked curiously, Sesshomaru stopped walking and stared down at the happy-go-lucky girl,

"Why would you want to address me in that manner?" Sesshomaru confused, he never really saw himself as a father but it was different now, he pulled her into his life, saved her from cruel streets and gave her a home, with fresh food and clothing and he vowed to protect her.

"You did save me from the streets, you do what I think a daddy would do, you have given me so many nice things, you act like a daddy in that way, unless you don't want me anymore," Rin suddenly afraid he would leave her, Sesshomaru knelt down and brought her close,

"Rin, this Sesshomaru did save you from the cruel streets, but I have no intention of leaving you, you shall stay with this Sesshomaru till you are an adult, then you will want to start a family of your own I suppose but my home will always be open to you, I want you to remember that," Sesshomaru staring her in the eyes.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Rin happily hugging him, Sesshomaru slowly hugged her back,

"This Sesshomaru may not know how this father stuff works but he does care deeply for you Rin," Sesshomaru slowly letting her go,

"Rin loves you too daddy," Rin grabbing his hand again. Sesshomaru blinked, he was shocked, but he felt warmth deep inside, he felt important in this kid's life, he smiled, for once it wasn't a smile because he destroyed something or someone but because he made a difference in her little life and he truly felt loved. Kagome watched them quietly,

"I miss you my sweet little girl," Kagome whispered to the blue sky. It may not have been directed at Sesshomaru but he heard it and felt a little sorry for the young miko.

"Come miko, we shall go see your friends after the book store and after the movers deliver the furniture," Sesshomaru explained,

"Thank you Sesshomaru…I mean…" Kagome being interrupted,

"You may address me Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru glancing at her, she gave him a gentle smile,

"It's good to see you calming down and loosening up," Kagome giving him a compliment.

"Rin does need a father and a mother, I took her into my home so its time I started to at least try to let her in and I need to loosen up to do that," Sesshomaru explained.

"She does need a mother, a child needs both parents in my opinion a child needs a mother for love and nurturing and a child needs a father to guide them and to strengthen them, its hard to be both, it was for me but I'm sure you can handle it," Kagome shrugged. Sesshomaru leaned in toward Kagome,

"I have no idea what I am doing," Sesshomaru growled because he just blurted it out to a miko no less, Kagome giggled,

"Just calm down, I'll help you, the first step is getting a parenting book, I have one somewhere, I got it before I adopted my kid, I wanted to be the best mother I could be, I had to resort back to the book, and if I needed more help or questions I asked my parents," Kagome walking in front of a book store and going in. Kagome turned invisible and went in search for books on parenting. Sesshomaru followed Kagome's scent and when he was standing where Kagome had wanted him, a certain book fell to the floor, he smirked and picked it up, he flipped through it some and then looked at others that were there on the same shelf.

"Rin, why don't you and Kagome go pick out some bedtime stories while I look at the books," Sesshomaru glancing at the little girl,

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Rin hugging him and holding her new teddy bear that was given to her by Kagome, she raced off to her own little section of children books. An hour later Sesshomaru walked over to Rin's kids books with three different parenting books.

"Hey Sesshomaru, look what Kagome found for me," Rin holding up a thick book of bedtime stories,

"It will keep us occupied for many nights, is that all the books you picked out?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have a little stack of books, they are mostly learn how to read though, Rin does not know how to read," Rin softly, hanging her head in shame, Sesshomaru put a finger under her chin and raised her chin up,

"This Sesshomaru will teach you, there's nothing to be ashamed of Rin, hand me your books," Sesshomaru having his hand out, Rin gently placed the books in his hands, then they walked over to pay for them.

* * *

**Back at home**

Sesshomaru dropped the bags on the couch and picked the phone up and called Miroku,

"Miroku, this is Sesshomaru, Kagome, my daughter Rin, and myself will be coming over at seven sharp tonight, if the appointment interferes with your plans then you will tell me a time when we can all sit down and talk," Sesshomaru glancing at Kagome and Rin.

"Seven is good, my wife is cooking tonight so you will be joining us for dinner correct?" Miroku asked,

"Yes, we'll be there at seven sharp," Sesshomaru hanging up on him as just as the doorbell rang, Rin was sitting on her bed and Kagome was trying to help Rin read one of her new books when Sesshomaru and the movers came in.

"You must be the lucky little girl who got this dresser, its got a good bit of history engraved in the wood, I bet your daddy could tell you all about it," one of the movers glancing at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glared at the movers, he couldn't sense it before but now something was really off,

"Give us the jewel little miko, yes, we know you're here and the jewel calls to us," the movers turning into demons. Rin screamed, Kagome grabbed her and a pink protective bubble came around encircling Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Rin. Kagome's purification power extinguished the demons to ashes in seconds, Kagome still had Rin buried into her transparent form like a mother protecting her child from harm.

"Kagome…Kagome, you can let Rin go now," Sesshomaru strongly, slowly she let the little girl go and looked around, her protective bubble shield was still covering them, even though there was no threat.

"Miko, drop the shield, there is no more immediate threat," Sesshomaru trying to speak in a calm manner, her barrier wavered and finally faded away.


	8. No better than I

Sesshomaru glared at her,

"What were you thinking woman, you could have…" Sesshomaru immediately realizing what he was saying in front of Rin who still had no clue who or what he was. Kagome just stared a blank stare and a few seconds later a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru trying to wake her from this, whatever it was,

"Why didn't it…I could have… my family died, I could have protected them all along…why didn't it work then?" Kagome looking at Sesshomaru for the answer.

"There wasn't that kind of danger involved with you and your family's accident," Sesshomaru trying to explain it to her.

"No, I am a miko, we were in immediate danger, it should have worked!" Kagome shouted, Rin was squeezing the teddy bear tightly, Sesshomaru glanced at Rin,

"Kagome, calm yourself, you're scaring Rin," Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. Kagome looked at Rin and saw her shaking,

"I'm so sorry sweetie, but Sesshomaru, I think now would be a good time to tell her about the history of the engraving on the dresser," Kagome disappearing with tears streaking her cheeks,

"Sesshomaru, she's so sad, why did you make her leave? Why didn't you comfort her? She saved us from the bad people didn't she?" Rin confused. Sesshomaru was shocked,

_~Why didn't her powers work to protect her family? Or maybe I was correct, her powers simply did not work because it was not an immediate threat against her family because demons were not involved.~ _Sesshomaru feeling a bit sorry for the young miko.

"Yes Rin, she did save us from the bad people, Kagome is a priestess, a miko is the technical term for her, that was her power, Rin, do you see the big dogs carved into the wood on the dresser?" Sesshomaru glancing at the piece of furniture he had bought for her.

"Yes, they are huge and very pretty," Rin running to the dresser and following the shape of the dogs with her little fingers,

"They aren't normal dogs Rin, it is a Feudal Era story, now they are probably legends or myths, no one really believes in them except the people who lived back in those times," Sesshomaru paused. He had Rin hanging onto her seat,

"What are they if they aren't normal dogs?" Rin confused,

"Rin, in those times there were demons, called youkai, some of lower powers, but some of great power, there were four lords, the most powerful of all," Sesshomaru taking a deep breathe,

"Rin, my father is the Great Inutashio of the western lands, he is lord of all the western lands, he is a dog demon, meaning that he can turn into that huge dog that you see carved on the dresser there, I am his son, I also am a dog demon," Sesshomaru breathing out slowly. Rin was stunned, she grinned big,

"I want to see, I wanna see you in your big doggy form," Rin clapping,

"Rin, when I change into my dog form you can not be around, I want you to run from me, when I am in my dog form I don't know who anyone is and there is one thing on my mind, to kill whatever is in my path," Sesshomaru seriously explained to her, she pouted.

"I can show you one of my true forms," Sesshomaru dropping the disguise, there he stood in all his glory, his pointed ears, his crescent moon on his forehead, his claws, his stripes on his cheeks and wrists, and his piercing dark golden eyes with his long silver hair flowing down to his waist.

"Awe you look so pretty Sesshomaru," Rin giggled, she touched his markings with her little fingers, she ran her fingers through his silver hair,

"Its so soft," Rin smiling, he saw her eyes light up with pleasure and glee, she was happy of who he was.

"Rin, I wont harm you in any way, when I take a person into my pack, I protect them, whatever the cost they are mine to protect, you are apart of my pack, my family, I have killed a lot of beasts and a lot of people in the Feudal Era, I have never had any reason to take a family, or as it is called in my time a mate, I don't know how to care for a pup or a child," Sesshomaru hoping she wouldn't be afraid of that.

"You seem so nice now, a little cold to some and very distant but you seem like you might want a family now," Rin softly, Sesshomaru smirked a little,

"I wouldn't say that, I have lived for centuries, I've never had the need to have a family, just… I saw you all dirty and eating filth and in my lifetime I've seen worse things come to children, I wanted some company I guess you could say, but Rin, mikos and demon slayers kill our kind, Kagome is a miko who carries a jewel that is very powerful, all demons will do anything to get their hands on it, that's why we were attacked," Sesshomaru trying to make her understand,

"But she's a ghost and still managed to save us, if every demon wants the jewel why didn't you attack her?" Rin confused again.

"I do not care for its power, I never have and in this time era my family and I have to hide ourselves, we have to blend in with humans," Sesshomaru turning on his disguise again. Rin was in awe,

"I liked you the way you were, you looked so pretty," Rin's eyes losing their shine,

"Rin, males are handsome, it's the females who are pretty, and you are well on your way to being an attractive young female yourself, I'll have to fight the males off you with my bare claws," Sesshomaru giving her a smirk, Rin just giggled, he turned back to his humanoid form.

"Rin, you must not tell anyone of who we are," Sesshomaru explained,

"Like a secret, I can keep secrets, but Sesshomaru, I want Kagome to be happy again, I think I make her upset because I remind her of her daughter she lost," Rin softly spoke.

"Rin, it is not you fault, her and her who family were in an accident, she lost the most important people in her life and I've seen grief of parents who have lost their kids in the past, only time heals those wounds but some never move on," Sesshomaru knowing at her age she couldn't possibly understand grief just yet, he didn't really understand the grief of losing a child or a pup because he had never had any.

"We will help her, wont we Sesshomaru?" Rin trying to lift her own spirits up,

"Of course little Rin, but like I explained, some can not just move on from the incident, no matter how much others try to help them, but we will try," Sesshomaru wondering where the young miko went to. The time came to go to the young miko's friends, Sesshomaru sat outside their house in the car, he brought Rin along.

"Sesshomaru, we have to go in, they are expecting us," Rin softly getting his attention,

"Come Rin," Sesshomaru hoping Kagome would show up. Slowly they got out of the car, he walked with Rin holding his hand up to the couple's door.

"Kagome, you wanted this, you better show yourself," Sesshomaru mumbled, Rin rang the doorbell, Sesshomaru took a deep breathe and Miroku was the one that opened the door.

"Mr. Sesshomaru, you're just in time, come in please," Miroku moving out of the way, Sesshomaru and Rin walked in, Rin was clutching the teddy bear tightly.

"And who is this gorgeous little lady?" Miroku bending down to talk to Rin, she smiled shyly, then buried herself in Sesshomaru's leg. Metal on metal sounded in the kitchen,

"A demon, I smell a demon in this house," a woman's voice grinded out. She came face to face with Sesshomaru,

"Demon, Miroku, why didn't you tell me!" the woman growing with fire in her eyes.

"Sango, sweetheart, calm down, please, he has news and he is our guest," Miroku trying to calm his wife, the demon slayer down.

"News of what…wait, Miroku, that's…that's Kagome's daughter's teddy bear, why does she have it?" Sango getting more tensed and fiery.

"Give me a second, I haven't exactly told her about this," Miroku whispered.

"Miroku, you had better tell me what the hell is going on right now!" Sango growled out as she grabbed his collar of his shirt,

"Um… Mr. Sesshomaru is living in Kagome's house, and…um… Kagome has been haunting him and his daughter," Miroku stuttered.

"Kagome isn't dead Miroku, she's in a coma! And that teddy bear doesn't belong to you!" Sango snatching it away from Rin,

"Sango, give her back the teddy bear and apologize right now, I gave her the teddy bear," Kagome's voice rang out, Sango dropped the bear and tensed up.

"No, it can't be, she's…." Sango collapsing into the floor, Sesshomaru breathed easily and though he was oblivious to what he was doing he was smiling, a real smile.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence Kagome," Sesshomaru huffed.

"I needed a few minutes to myself, here you go Rin," Kagome handing her the teddy bear back,

"Thank you Kagome," Rin clutching tightly to his leg as she hid behind Sesshomaru's leg. Sango saw the teddy bear magically float into the little girl's arms,

"How are you doing this demon, is this the way you get your kicks now days?" Sango in tears,

"Miko, you are going to have to tell her something only she would know," Sesshomaru getting tired of the demon slayer's attitude.

"I don't know anything, maybe this will help," Kagome putting all her energy into miko powers and turning visible but in a shade of pink. Sango clasped her hands over her mouth,

"Kagome…you're …here, its really you?" Sango laughing and crying at the same time. "Oh Sango, I never knew how much this would affect you, I'm so sorry," Kagome's pink appearance disappearing altogether but Sango felt her hand on her own cheek.

"No Kagome, I am sorry, you lost that little sweet girl that you worked so hard to get and your parents," Sango touching her cheek.

"At least I had her for a little while, Sango, I'm going to fight, I'm not dying without a fight," Kagome strongly. Sango laughed,

"You always never gave up without a fight, you got your little girl fighting all the way, I believe you can get your life back but its probably going to be the fight of a lifetime," Sango laughing at the words she used.

"It will be worth it in the end," Kagome smirked glancing at little Rin,

"Now, apologize to Rin and to Prince Sesshomaru for being so rude, Sesshomaru wont hurt you," Kagome seriously.

"Rin, sweetie, I'm sorry, I got loud and that I tried to take your teddy bear from you," Sango bending down, Rin looked at Kagome,

"Its okay, Sango is a good friend of mine and if I remember correctly she makes really good treats," Kagome whispered. Sango smiled,

"Yes, I do, actually I have chocolate pudding for dessert," Sango knowing Kagome had already attached herself to the little girl.

"What's chocolate pudding?" Rin confused,

"It's chocolate, need I say more," Kagome giggled, Rin giggled too,

"Is it good?" Rin asked,

"The best," Kagome having her hand out for little Rin to take, Rin took her hand and they walked over and sat on the couch together.

"Oh, Sango, you are forgetting something," Kagome reminding her in a sing song voice, Sango puffed,

"Kagome, he's a demon!" Sango infuriately.

"I think that's already been established, now go," Kagome urged her, Sango turned to Sesshomaru, her eyes hiding in her bangs she huffed,

"I'm…sorry…Prince Sesshomaru," Sango gritted out.

"Apology accepted," Sesshomaru lowly,

"Now, you both play nice for the rest of this afternoon," Kagome sang out, the TV came on and the channels turned to some cartoons on its own. Sesshomaru went and sat down beside Kagome, since he was the only one who could see her.

"Thank you for showing up and for calming her down, you are good with Rin," Sesshomaru whispered, Miroku couldn't help but stare at Sesshomaru talking to an invisible being, or to him it looked like he was talking to thin air.

"Rin reminds me of my daughter, she is a sweet kid, she's just scared, she probably has issues with trust after all you found her in the streets, they are the same, Rin may have had parents living but they chose to abandon her, she is technically an orphan, my child was an orphan, you have to work at it…" Kagome being interrupted,

"Dinner is ready," Sango shouted. Sesshomaru winced,

"Sango, sweetheart, don't you think you have done enough screaming for one night?" Kagome appearing by her side.

"Kami, Kags, don't do that," Sango putting her hand to her chest, Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, he found himself smiling, Miroku laughed a little, Rin was involved in watching of the cartoons on the TV to even notice them, Sesshomaru glared at Miroku,

"Sorry, um, so after two nights with Kagome and you seem like she is growing on you, maybe I dare say, attracted to her?" Miroku getting up and grinning big, Sesshomaru heard a girly giggle, out of the corner of his eye he found Rin giggling and staring up at him.

"No," Sesshomaru spat out sharply,

"She's a ghost, more than like, she will never wake up, she is a human, humans are weak!" Sesshomaru spat out again, Kagome glared at him, Sesshomaru turned and noticed her glaring at him. Sesshomaru opened his mouth about to say something, but Kagome beat him to it,

"Save it, Mr. Big Shot, all powerful demon, I may be human but I am a fighter, I fought for my daughter, and I will fight for my life, unlike you, you are going to be one of those parents who invests all his time in his work and you'll push her onto your own parents and she will hate you for it, she'll hate you because you will just be another adult who threw her away!" Kagome screamed.

"What did you do with your life miko? You adopted a child and I think its safe to assume you never had a mate, you buried yourself in mountains of work before that, you are no better than I, the responsible thing to do was to have a mate and then adopt a kid, you told me that yourself," Sesshomaru roared.

"The only reason she threw herself into her work…" Sango being interrupted,

"I remember now, the only reason I did throw myself into my work was because I was going to get married, the night before my wedding day I walked in on my fiancé screwing my cousin, you guys may be related, he's got silver hair just like yours, his name was…" Kagome being interrupted,

"You were Inuyasha's woman," Sesshomaru lowly,

"Yeah, so you see I had a good excuse, my heart was shattered and you know what, I stopped having any relationships because of trust issues, he screwed my life up, and Sango went to the adoption agency to try to adopt a kid and I saw her, a little girl who had an aura of a half breed that no one was going to want, her chances of getting adopted were slim, I fought for her, I fought to get her, I had not wanted anything as much as I wanted her, I couldn't have the man I loved or I thought I loved but I could have a child to give my heart to, she became my world," Kagome screamed, if she could feel pain her throat would probably be raw by now.

"Inuyasha…a half breed?" Sesshomaru lowly,

"Is that all you can say?" Kagome gritted out,

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, she's gone," Sango looking around,

"Rin," Sesshomaru softly, he narrowed his eyes at Kagome,

"This is your fault miko, if anything happens to her, I'll…" Sesshomaru being interrupted,

"You'll what, huh? Rip my body to shreds? In case you haven't noticed, I'm technically not alive, machines are doing it for me!" Kagome screaming at him once again. Sango stepped in between them or so she thought since she couldn't see Kagome,

"Look you guys can stand here and keep having this shouting match or you guys can go out and try finding her," Sango trying to get them to calm down. A wail of a cry came screaming from down the hall,

"Miroku, go grab her, I'm going to go help them look for Rin, come on you two love birds," Sango leading the way out to her car.

"I have more speed than a damn automobile woman," Sesshomaru about to take off,

"Sesshomaru, listen to me, you aren't going to do Rin much good if you are caught by people who run tests on your kind, go with Sango, I'll float over town and try to find her," Kagome seriously. Sesshomaru growled,

"You know I am right, come on, get in the car," Kagome strongly. Sesshomaru huffed and got in the car with Sango, Kagome hovered around town, finally a few minutes of searching she found Rin sitting in the alley curled up by a dumpster. Slowly Kagome appeared by Rin's side,

"Go away Kagome," Rin cried,

"Rin, I'm not leaving you alone in the alley by yourself, just come back with me, please, we don't have to go back to Sesshomaru, we can go and see Inuyasha," Kagome sitting down by her,

"He hurt you though, why would I want to go there?" Rin cried.

"Inuyasha may have hurt me but he likes kids, he wont turn you away," Kagome explained,

"Only if you will stay with me," Rin drying her face,

"Of course I will, come on," Kagome holding her hand out. Rin took her hand, they weren't but maybe five minutes from the house and they started walking.


	9. Old Faces

Kagome stood by Rin as she rang the doorbell, Sesshomaru's father came to the door.

"Hey Rin, and Kagome?" Inutashio asked,

"Hey, how are you?" Kagome smiling sadly,

"I should be asking you that, but you…you're a ghost?" Inutashio assumed,

"Just out of body experience apparently," Kagome explained as they walked in,

"She is the one that has been haunting us," Rin explained.

"You should call Sesshomaru and tell him that I found Rin, she is a little upset right now and she's upset at Sesshomaru, I would like to talk to you, but first is Inuyasha home?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, right this way please," Inutashio leading Kagome and Rin to Inuyasha, Inuyasha was playing video games,

"Enter," Inuyasha pausing his game, his father came into his room with Kagome and Rin.

"Hey Rin, what's wrong…Kagome…" Inuyasha shocked,

"Hi Inuyasha, can you do me a favor?" Kagome softly asked,

"Um, sure," Inuyasha confused,

"If you are wondering, I am the ghost that has been haunting Sesshomaru, but can you look after Rin for a few minutes while I talk to your father?" Kagome asked.

"Wait…you died?" Inuyasha looking hurt,

"Why would you care if I did Inuyasha, just take care of her for a few minutes would you," Kagome holding Rin's hand,

"Yeah of course and for the record I would care if you died," Inuyasha giving her a hurt look. Kagome bent down,

"I'll be back in a few minutes sweetie, you'll be okay with him," Kagome kissing her forehead. Rin held the teddy bear close, Kagome left and shut the door behind her. Rin stood where she was,

"Whatcha got there?" Inuyasha sitting on the floor.

"Kagome gave me her daughter's teddy bear, I hold it when I am scared," Rin explained,

"I didn't know she had a daughter," Inuyasha thought out loud,

"She called her a half breed, she adopted her from an orphanage," Rin explained.

"Come here Rin, what did Sesshomaru do now?" Inuyasha sighed, Rin slowly made her way over to Inuyasha,

"He spends all his time at work doesn't he?" Rin asked sadly.

"Yeah, but he has you now, I know he can be cold sometimes and distant but Rin, he doesn't really know how to love, his mother left him at an early age, all he had was his father and back in those days our father was all about training him, he has never felt love I don't think," Inuyasha explained.

"I am scared that he will not want me or change his mind about having me around, I don't want him to work all the time, I want him to do the things a daddy is supposed to, Kagome said that he was one of those kind of people who are always lost in their work," Rin sitting down by Inuyasha.

"That's all he has ever known, he's never wanted a family, so he doesn't know how this daddy stuff works, you should tell him how you feel about it, tell him what you just told me, that you don't want him to work all the time, you can help him love Rin, I think he is finally changing now, he used to hate humans but when he saw you it was his first instinct to get you out of the streets and give you the things you needed, but you have to help him, you have to show him love and maybe he will see it, he is a smart demon, he has never had pups before and he isn't all that great at asking for help but don't be afraid to talk to him because it was he who brought you into his life and he keeps those who is in his pack safe, he protects them at all cost, now do you want to play some video games with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, why did you hurt Kagome?" Rin asked quietly, Inuyasha stared at the little girl,

"Must have been some night for ya…I was going to marry her Rin, the night before my wedding day I was drunk, not in my right mind and things got way out of control, I didn't mean to hurt her, so, what's Kagome's daughter like?" Inuyasha wanting to know.

"Don't you know about the accident she had? She lost her parents and her little girl," Rin shrugged.

"No, no one told me about the accident," Inuyasha confused, Sesshomaru busted in, he was pissed at finding out that his half brother had hurt Kagome, but he couldn't understand it himself, Kagome was right behind him.

"You bastard," Sesshomaru placing Rin behind him, Kagome stared in disbelief not knowing what was going on,

"Take Rin downstairs," Sesshomaru seriously.

"Sesshomaru, what's going on?" Kagome confused, he turned to her with blood red eyes,

"Do as I say woman," Sesshomaru growled out, Kagome stared him down,

"Come on sweetie, things are going to get ugly around here," Kagome walking away. She quickly got Rin down to the living room,

"Um, Mr. Inutashio, I think Sesshomaru is about to kill Inuyasha," Kagome explained,

"Why would you say that?" Inutashio confused,

"His eyes are bleeding red, I think he's transforming into his true self," Kagome seriously, Inutashio was out of the room and in Inuyasha's in a blink of an eye.

"Sesshomaru, calm yourself!" Inutashio roared,

"This half breed has dishonored your family name father," Sesshomaru still in his human form, but Inuyasha was bleeding from the nose and mouth and was sporting a puffy eye.

"I already know what happened between him and Kagome, it was a mistake Inuyasha was intoxicated, things got out of control," Inutashio explained.

"He is going to be punished for this act," Sesshomaru charging at his half breed half brother. Their father moved and his fist connected with Sesshomaru's face, as hard as Sesshomaru had charged at Inuyasha and instead getting running into his father's strong fist to the face he flew back all the way across the room and out into the hall and through the solid wall, leaving a large hole in his path. Inuyasha's mother came running into the living room,

"What's going on up there?" she asked Kagome,

"I'll go check, stay with Rin," Kagome disappearing. Inuyasha's mother gasped,

"It's okay, Kagome's a ghost, she wont hurt anyone," Rin looking at the staircase. Kagome appeared next to an angry Sesshomaru who was unconscious and bleeding from the nose and mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!" Kagome shouted bending over Sesshomaru's unconscious body.

"He started it Kags," Inuyasha pointing to the unconscious body in the floor,

"And that gives you and your father the right to knock him unconscious?" Kagome screamed.

"But Kags," Inuyasha started,

"Don't you dare talk to me like we are friends Inubaka, you may have been the love of my life once but its over now and has been for a while," Kagome shouted.

"Sesshomaru came in here to defend you Kagome, he was going to kill Inuyasha, I think, no, there is proof he cares a lot about you, why else would he try to kill his own brother?" Inutashio smiling,

"That _thing _is not relations to me, not after what he did," Sesshomaru holding onto the doorway in his humanoid form. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, their eyes connected and locked onto each other's gaze, only for a minute then Sesshomaru went down to the living room. Kagome turned and started walking downstairs after him,

"Kagome, I truly am sorry," Inuyasha softly,

"It happened a long time ago," Kagome glancing back at him as she left, she went back to Sango's place.

* * *

**Back at Sango's Place**

"Thanks Sango, for helping us find Rin," Kagome thanking her, Sango just about jumped out of her skin,

"I'll never get used to that, but you're welcome Kagome, why aren't you with them right now?" Sango confused.

"They needed time together without me, I am not going to be in their lives forever," Kagome shrugged,

"You think of that little girl as yours don't you?" Sango knowing she did,

"Yeah Sango, I do, she looks just like Amaya when she had her disguise turned on, it doesn't matter though, all that matters is that Rin has at least one living person she can count on in her life, Sesshomaru has already chosen to be that person, even if I do manage to live through this, a full blooded demon and a human miko can't be together, you of all people should know that by now," Kagome rambling.

"Kagome, I said nothing about you guys getting together…wait, you like him don't you?" Sango surprised, Kagome laughed,

"No, no, I don't… it's just I was watching them today on the playground and I think, honestly, if he would loosen up a little more and stop being a workaholic I think he would be a great dad," Kagome explained.

"And watching them made you wish you had something like that or maybe you could possibly see yourself with the both of them as a…oh I don't know, maybe a family?" Sango smirked. Kagome moved away from Sango,

"No, Inuyasha screwed my chance of having a family ever," Kagome looking at Miroku and their baby asleep on the couch.

"Fuck Inuyasha, Kagome it was a long time ago, you started over by adopting that kid, when you wake up you can start fresh," Sango explained.

"Sango, I started fresh with her, and she got took away from me, I can't afford to start fresh again, I wont put myself through that kind of pain again, I don't think I was meant to have a family of my own, the first time Inuyasha stabbed me in the back and I threw myself into my work and when I found my sweet little girl this happens, I don't know how I am going to react to that if I do wake up," Kagome's voice shaking,

"Kagome, you have us still, we can help you, the doctors say you healed up very well, you're not paralyzed or anything, you can stay with us till you get back on your feet, you still have your parent's money, you can buy the place that's right next door to us, we'll be neighbors, and girl, for Christ's sake at least try to get some guy so you can experience sex, you're a 26 year old virgin!" Sango laughing a little.

"Kami Sango, you are as bad as your husband, I don't want to experience sex, I want to experience a nice guy, taking me to dinner, having a relationship with me, moving slowly, and experience making love with him, and having a child with him, him being beside me throughout life, you have Miroku to grow old with, I have no one, I love you guys, you both have been apart of my family ever since I've met you guys, I knew you two would get together one day, just…I envy you for what you have with him, you are so lucky Sango," Kagome sighed exhaustedly.

"We will always be here for you Kagome, no matter what," Sango crying a little,

"Sango, I need to see my body, I want to try and wake myself up," Kagome seeing the toll it was taking on Sango.

"Alright, do you want a lift in my car or do you want to follow me or what?" Sango asked,

"Not tonight, you have got to get some sleep Sango, I'll be here in the morning," Kagome explained.

"I'm sorry Kagome, you've been rough times and it seems as if the whole world is against you right now but it will get better, just give it time…Kagome, I love you, Miroku loves your, and we miss you so damn much, just…don't leave us okay?" Sango crying still.

"I wont Sango, I can't promise I'll make it through this alive but you'll always have me wherever you go," Kagome getting choked up.

"Goodnight Kags," Sango bawling,

"Goodnight my dear sweet sis," Kagome smiling sadly as she watched her wake up Miroku and take their child and put her to bed together.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

Sesshomaru was reading a book to Rin, Sleeping Beauty was the name of it.

"Sesshomaru, maybe you could be Kagome's prince, you could kiss her like the prince kissed Sleeping Beauty and she would wake up," Rin sleepily. Sesshomaru actually laughed a little.

"Rin, its just a story, things in real life doesn't happen like they do in the fairytales," Sesshomaru explained,

"It could if you believe, I think I would like Kagome if she were to ever wake up, she seems nice and caring, she has a big heart and doesn't judge people for who or what they are, you were my prince, you came and saved me from the streets," Rin smiling as she cuddled with her teddy bear.

"That she is Rin and you are the only exception," Sesshomaru wondering where Kagome was,

"Rin would like for Kagome to be her mommy," Rin slipping into a deep sleep. Sesshomaru smiled a little, he knew Rin was getting attached to Kagome but didn't realize how much of an attachment she had placed on the transparent young miko. Slowly Sesshomaru pulled the covers over Rin and kissed her forehead,

"Goodnight little dreamer," Sesshomaru lowly whispered and walked out of the room and into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge, he popped the top and sat on the couch,

_~Kagome does seem like a nice young woman, she didn't deserve to be cheated on with her cousin, Inuyasha, such a stupid half breed, anyone would be lucky to have a kind hearted and attractive young woman like her.~ _Sesshomaru staring at the wall, he took a drink of his beer and that's when all hell broke loose.


	10. She's gone

Kagome was watching over Sango's and Miroku's baby when she was suddenly hit with a troubled feeling.

"The jewel, Sesshomaru, Rin," Kagome gasped, she floated to their place and found it on fire.

"No!" Kagome shouted out, she didn't see Sesshomaru or Rin anywhere, she flew into the house, she heard screaming coming from Rin's room,

"Rin!" Kagome cried out, she floated to Rin's room and found her unconscious. Kagome, in her protective mode was able to pick Rin up but she saw Sesshomaru in the other room fighting a demon.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome shocked, she ran to Sesshomaru,

"Get her out of here now," Sesshomaru growled out,

"Sesshomaru, Rin is your kid, you have to do this, this is my fight, go, take her and the jewel and go, I got this, just get out of here," Kagome grabbing his arm and throwing Rin in his arms.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru letting his mask of emotionless fade, his voice was dripping with shock and dare I say worry.

"Go, get her out now or you'll lose her," Kagome screamed, he held Rin tightly to his chest and left the blazing house.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Inuyasha running out with their father and mother right behind him,

"Take her, I have to get Kagome out," Sesshomaru giving Inuyasha Rin and running back to the burning house, but suddenly house erupted with a bright pink explosion, throwing Sesshomaru back a few feet, he hit his head on a rock and blacked out. His father carried Sesshomaru into their house and Inuyasha followed behind with little Rin.

* * *

**Two hours later **

Sesshomaru woke up in the middle of the night.

"Rin," Sesshomaru jerked up, he was about to through his parents house till he felt and smelt Rin next to him. He glanced over at Rin,

"She's alright, I made sure and Father made sure that she was alright…what the hell is wrong with you, going back to save a ghost?" Inuyasha being his usual self, Sesshomaru rubbed his face,

"Kagome wasn't a ghost, she's in a coma, she got us out of the house," Sesshomaru remembering everything. Inuyasha laughed,

"What pretell are you finding so funny half breed?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Kagome, she always did care more for others than herself, you are lucky, she could have left you to die in that fire," Inuyasha smirking. Sesshomaru was still out of it,

"Did you see her get out?" Sesshomaru lowly growled,

"She's a freaking ghost Sesshomaru, she couldn't have died," Inuyasha shouted at him, Sesshomaru sat on the side of the bed and suddenly snatched Inuyasha by the throat, his eyes were bleeding red.

"Did you see her get out of the house?" Sesshomaru growled dangerously at Inuyasha,

"No, there was a bright pink light and the house exploded," Inuyasha shrugged, Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha on the floor. When Sesshomaru tried to stand up he just about hit the floor himself, but Inuyasha caught him,

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha helping him sit back down.

"I have to find her," Sesshomaru growled at receiving help from his half brother.

"You aren't going anywhere for a while, you were burnt by her purification powers, you need to rest and heal, you can wait till morning," Inuyasha explained. Sesshomaru looked at his body, his arms, legs, and a little bit of his face was singed,

_~Must have been from that explosion, miko, you better be alright, you still have one more thing to take care of.~ _Sesshomaru thought suddenly being hit with exhaustion, he fell unconscious again.

* * *

**Morning comes**

Sango woke with a jolt, waking her husband in the process,

"Honey, what's wrong?" Miroku wrapping an arm around his wife,

"I don't know but something is definitely wrong," Sango running a hand through her hair. The phone ran, Sango tackled Miroku to get to the phone,

"Hello," Sango a little too anxious,

"It's Sesshomaru, have either of you heard from Kagome?" Sesshomaru a little anxious himself which was way out of character for him.

"No, Sesshomaru, what happened, I know something happened so don't you dare try to lie to me!" Sango getting upset.

"There was an attack on us last night, Kagome saved Rin and myself but she stayed behind in the burning house fighting a dragon youkai, Inuyasha said there was a bright pink light and the house exploded, she isn't here and no one has seen her since," Sesshomaru explained.

"You need to check all around the grounds, there's a garden she loved to spend her time in her family's garden out back, another place she could be is the cemetery where her family is buried in, its Rolling Hills Cemetery, its west from the house, keep straight, go through town, it will be right past the park on your left, I'm going to the hospital to see if she might be there, call me if you hear anything from her, please," Sango cried.

"Of course and Sango, thanks," Sesshomaru growled out,

"She obviously cares a lot about you Sesshomaru, don't break her heart if she wakes up," Sango hanging up. Sesshomaru put the phone back in its cradle and went to check out the gardens. Once he arrived in the garden he was reminded of his own home back in the Feudal Era his biological mother had grown a huge garden. Every kind of flower she could find went into that garden.

"Kagome…where are you?" Sesshomaru lowly growled, he was annoyed how much a simple transparent figure of a woman could make him feel so much emotion after all the past centuries of feeling nothing and she turned out to be a miko no less. Sesshomaru swept the gardens clean, there was no trace of her. He decided to check out the house that had exploded, it had been where she lived before the machines in the hospital started living for her. Inuyasha came out onto the balcony and watched him search the rumble. Sesshomaru was annoyed he let out a roar, but Inuyasha heard something different in the bellow of his cry; compassion, worry, and maybe a little bit of fear of never being able to find the ghost who had been plaguing him ever since he moved into that house. Sesshomaru came back to the mansion with new determination to find this ghost, he paid Inuyasha no mind as he stripped his robe off and threw on a long a long sleeve white dressy button up shirt and a pair of black slacks with shinny black dress shoes.

"Give up so soon?" Inuyasha huffed,

"No, I am going to find this woman, and put a stop to this mess once and for all," Sesshomaru glancing at Rin. Rin was still asleep,

"What the hell are you going on about?" Inuyasha knitting his eyebrows together,

"Lower level youkai have been attacking me and its her fault, you are going to take me to this Rolling Hills Cemetery, then you will take me to the hospital she is being treated in," Sesshomaru growled out.

"She just saved your sorry ass life last night and now you are going to what…kill her? She's already dead Sesshomaru," Inuyasha shouted. In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru had Inuyasha slammed against the wall having a tight grip on Inuyasha's neck.

"The miko is not dead little brother, she lies in a hospital where machines have been living for her, now you will take this Sesshomaru to the cemetery and to the hospital, I will find her," Sesshomaru growled and snapped out. He released Inuyasha, Inuyasha gently held his throat,

"Your aren't going to kill Kagome, I may have screwed her heart over but I will protect her," Inuyasha growled back at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha, he laughed at the half demon before him,

"I could kill you with one swipe of my claws, what makes you think you could protect her from me?" Sesshomaru getting in his face. Inuyasha stared him down, suddenly his eyes narrowed,

"You love her," Inuyasha stated with shock in his voice.

"You are ridiculous little brother, I have no time for this, take me to the places where I acquire to go… I will not order you again," Sesshomaru seethed. Inuyasha glanced at the little human on the large king sized bed,

"What about her?" Inuyasha asked,

"Bring her with us," Sesshomaru thinking about Kagome's words.

"Sesshomaru, a graveyard is not the place for a kid nor a hospital," Inuyasha whispered,

"She will not stay here if she knows I am out looking for Kagome and I am not lying to her, nor will I leave her while she is asleep, pick her up and bring her with us," Sesshomaru huffed. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to the car, Sesshomaru strapped the seatbelt over her shoulder,

"Sesshomaru," Rin whined,

"You're okay Rin, I am here," Sesshomaru trying to comfort her, he shut the door after he jumped in beside Rin. Inuyasha smirked as he backed out of the garage, Sesshomaru glared at him.

"It's about damn time you took an interest," Inuyasha driving toward the cemetery,

"And you speak of what half breed?" Sesshomaru growled,

"Of a family," Inuyasha simply replied.

"I care for Rin as my own, that is all," Sesshomaru huffed,

"Yeh sure and I'm the richest full dog demon in all the lands," Inuyasha snorted as he made his way to the cemetery.

* * *

**At the Cemetery **

"Inuyasha, stay in the car, do not let Rin out of your sight," Sesshomaru getting out of the car.

"Sesshomaru, why can't Rin come?" Rin pouted,

"Rin, this is not the place for a child, stay with Inuyasha, I'll be right back," Sesshomaru kissing her forehead,

"Okay," Rin smiling, Sesshomaru shut the door and walked around, trying to find Kagome's family. Something was off, he smelt soil but he also smelt Inu but it wasn't full blooded. He came to a tree, in the shade of the tree he found Kagome's mother, father, her little brother, and her adopted child graves. He looked at the graves confused, the grave of Kagome's daughter had been dug up and the coffin lid ripped apart. Sesshomaru took a whiff of the air, he then took a look at the coffin, he bent down and gently rubbed his hand against the coffin,

"Claw marks, her kid…is still alive?" Sesshomaru questioned no one in particular.


	11. Buried alive

"You know my mom?" a soft strained voice came from high up and behind him. Sesshomaru turned around, he walked toward the tree and looked up, there she sat on the very top branch of the tree. He looked at her trying to notice some detail that she was Kagome's daughter, he was very cautious of her,

"I do know your mother, her name is Kagome if I am not mistaken," Sesshomaru staring at the angry and fearful hanyou.

"My mom…is she alive?" the little half demon gasped, she then collapsed and started falling down from the branch she perched on. Sesshomaru on instinct flew with his demonic powers and caught the little girl, after landing back on the ground he hid his true self again and looked the little girl over. Her human disguise had took over and she looked a lot like Rin, black raven hair, small childish face, she looked as if she were seven years old, her hands were dirty and bloody from her nails being ripped apart it had seemed as if she had just woke up in her coffin not too long ago and no doubt her little body was scared of what had happened to her, before Sesshomaru could make it back to the car the gray ominous clouds broke open and released their buckets upon buckets of rain, Sesshomaru truly looked at the little girl, when he had seen her as her true form she had had silver hair and little dogs had been hiding in her hair, she was pretty for a half breed making him think that maybe she was Kagome's real child with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru took his coat off and wrapped the little girl in it, now doubt she was exhausted from digging out of her own grave and terrified of waking up in the ground. He walked back to the car, carrying the little girl in his arms, Inuyasha could barely make out the figure in the rain but he knew it was Sesshomaru and he carried a bundle in his arms. Inuyasha jumped out,

"Whatcha got there, you dig up someone's bones as a keepsake?" Inuyasha asked not really putting it past his brother to do that sort of thing.

"Inuyasha, get in the car and drive," Sesshomaru getting in the back seat with Rin, Rin had to slide over to the other side of the car because Amaya had long legs for kid. She peaked over in Sesshomaru's arms to see what was bundled up in his coat, she gasped,

"She looks just like me," Rin smiling big. Inuyasha jerked around,

"What? Another human?" Inuyasha shocked,

"Just drive Inuyasha, Rin, this is Kagome's daughter, would you like to help this Sesshomaru take care of her?" Sesshomaru asked, Rin was bouncing in her seat,

"Yes, Rin will have a sister to play with now, yay!" Rin clapped.

"Rin, you are seven years old, you need to calm yourself, this little girl does not know who we are, we need to be careful about caring for her, we do not want to scare her any more than she already is," Sesshomaru glaring at Inuyasha,

"That's Kagome's daughter…but I thought…" Inuyasha being smacked in the back of the head.

"I do not care for what you have thought, now drive back to the house now," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha huffed,

"Just because that little imp of a servant isn't around doesn't mean you can boss me around, I'm not your servant," Inuyasha driving back to the house.

* * *

**Meanwhile…..**

Sango was at the hospital with Kagome's body and Kagome's spirit as well.

"Sango, I know he is pissed with me because I know for a fact I hurt his pride by taking over and killing that demon so he and Rin could get to safety, you know me Sango, I think of others before myself, I couldn't bare it if he was angry with me, he wouldn't let me see Rin if he was," Kagome seriously.

"Kagome, calm down, I think he is just worried about you that's all," Sango smirked, Kagome rolled her eyes,

"He just wants me alive so I can make a wish on that stupid jewel that came out of my body, he doesn't really care about me, a miko with purifying powers, I mean why would he, I just hurt his pride by saving his life and Rin's life," Kagome softly.

"Kagome, if he can't see that you cared enough to protect him and that little girl because he wants to keep the jewel to protect all of us till you are able to wish it away then you don't need his sorry demonic ass," Sango huffed. Kagome laughed,

"I miss you Sango," Kagome cried,

"Oh Kagome, I have missed you so much, I have hardly ever left your side, hoping you would wake up from all of this," Sango staring at Kagome's body's face, she looked almost peaceful except for the breathing tube down her throat and the constant beeping of the machines.

"Go home Sango, I'll be fine," Kagome softly,

"I want to stay," Sango demanded,

"I said go home, go give your husband some attention and your baby," Kagome smiled softly though Sango couldn't see it. Sango nodded,

"Miroku has been getting a little moody lately," Sango smirked.

"Bye Kagome, I'll see you soon," Sango planting a kiss on Kagome's forehead,

"Bye sis, take it easy okay," Kagome touching her shoulder, Sango smirked,

"I'll just let you tell Sesshomaru you are alright, but I'll be back tonight," Sango explained.

"Fine, but you aren't sleeping here or I'll kick you out," Kagome playfully,

"You and what army?" Sango trying to get back to the good times,

"Out now, go give your hubby another baby, you know he wants at least ten, so you have a lot of work to do," Kagome giggled, Sango snorted as she left the room. Kagome was alone with her body but little did she know she had turned invisible and masked her own scent.

* * *

**Meanwhile…..**

After Sesshomaru and Rin had bathed Amaya and dried her off Sesshomaru put Amaya in his own bedroom for the time being and dressed her in one of Rin's night gowns that she had kept at his parents place.

"Rin, your job is to stay with Amaya and take care of her, I have to go see if I can Kagome, I do not want you out in this rain, you'll catch your death in it, if you need anything Izayoi or Father can get it for you, Inuyasha will be helping me, if I am not back by tonight have my father tell you some bedtime stories," Sesshomaru explained.

"Okay daddy, I promise to take good care of Amaya," Rin hugging his neck, Sesshomaru hugged the little girl back, he was touched that she called him her daddy, he kissed her forehead and checked Amaya's temperature and then left the room. He went to find his father and Izayoi, Inuyasha walked by him,

"You are to drive me to the hospital now," Sesshomaru grabbing a handful of his black t-shirt.

"Sesshomaru, how many times do I have to tell you I am not your servant, you shouldn't have killed Jaken if you wanted someone to boss around," Inuyasha trying to stand up to his brother.

"You will help me find what hospital she is in," Sesshomaru gritted through his teeth.

"Fine," Inuyasha huffed as he followed him downstairs,

"Father, keep an eye on Rin and Amaya, Amaya is Kagome's daughter so you need to be gentle with her," Sesshomaru explained, his father smirked,

"I'll take care of them, I take it you are going to the hospital to see Kagome?" Inutashio assumed.

"Yes, I have to find her," Sesshomaru strongly,

"The hospital she is in is the next town over, room 203," Iuntashio explained. Sesshomaru nodded,

"Thank you, Inuyasha lets go," Sesshomaru leaving and heading for the garage.


	12. Killing perfection changing

**Thanks guys for all the reviews, you guys are the best! Chocolate chip cookies all around! keep up the great reviews! On with the story! oh and please take a look at my other stories so you can pick the next story i should update!**

* * *

**At the hospital**

"You know they aren't going to let you see her unless you are family," Inuyasha explained as they sat in the parking lot at the hospital.

"I have a way around that," Sesshomaru getting out, Inuyasha huffed,

"He always has a way around everything," Inuyasha rolling his eyes because his brother usually got his own way. Inuyasha got out and locked the car and followed his older brother to see how his plan would unfold. Sesshomaru stopped by the nursing station,

"I'm here to see Kagome Higurashi," Sesshomaru patiently explained.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked,

"We would have been married by now if she hadn't been in a car wreck," Sesshomaru huffed at the incompetent nurse.

"So you were her fiancé," the woman stated,

"I still am you incompetent woman," Sesshomaru glaring her down.

"There is no record that she has a fiancé," the nurse explained,

"Look, I have been away on business for four years now, my father just informed me of the car wreck, now let me see my intended!" Sesshomaru flinching his jaw muscles.

"Yes sir, right this way," the nurse clearing her throat,

"I do not acquire your assistance," Sesshomaru being his old self and wanting the wench out of his sight. He huffed and left the nurse behind, Inuyasha followed him to Kagome's room speechless. The door was closed but Sesshomaru could barely smell the scent of lavender and a spring time rain under all the disinfectant and antibacterial smells, he took a breathe and turned the knob on the door, slowly he entered the room,

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered when he saw her. Sesshomaru forgot about his brother and focused on the woman lying hooked up to the machines.

_~She is gorgeous.~ _his beast stunned, slowly he made his way over to her lifeless body. Kagome's spirit was still in the room, she watched him as she leaned against the window.

"I can't believe you got away with being her intended surely they are suspicious about it," Inuyasha softly.

_~He told them I was his intended, as in his fiancée? But why? Oh, wait, he came to see if I was here, the only way for him to get in was to tell them he was related to me.~ _Kagome turning her back toward him, a little disappointed. Slowly Sesshomaru sat down on the edge of her bed, he pushed a lock of her black raven hair out of her face and grazed her forehead with his finger, Kagome touched her forehead,

_~How did I just feel that?~ _Kagome amazed as she touched her forehead,

"She is gorgeous," Sesshomaru quietly whispered,

"Wha…" Inuyasha being interrupted,

"How could you hurt her Inuyasha, I knew you were stupid but I never knew you to be that stupid," Sesshomaru staring at Kagome's angelic face. Kagome's spirit closed her eyes,

_~Sesshomaru?~ _Kagome confused about how he was being so open with his thoughts. Slowly Sesshomaru touched her soft hand, he looked down at her hand, he gently rubbed her hand and looked back at Kagome's eyes hoping his actions would draw her from her slumber.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha confused,

"Quiet you baka, you already had your shot with her, you screwed her over, you broke her, I am not allowing anyone to hurt her like you have done," Sesshomaru rash. Kagome turned around slowly, raising a brow at what Sesshomaru was saying.

_~Does he not see me, does he not know I am here?~ _Kagome thought very confusedly,

"We need to get back, she isn't here," Inuyasha getting out of the chair.

"Leave if you want, I'm staying," Sesshomaru turning his head to the side,

"Sesshomaru, what about her spirit and the situation at the house?" Inuyasha shocked.

"You shall leave me, I'm sure her friend Sango will be here in the morning, I'll get her to bring me back home," Sesshomaru touching Kagome's hair. Kagome was appalled by Sesshomaru's actions,

"Fine," Inuyasha leaving the room in a huff,

"If you hurt her heart I'll kill ya," Inuyasha popped his head back in,

"I won't make the same mistake as you did little brother," Sesshomaru strongly. Inuyasha snorted and left, a few minutes later a doctor came in to check her out.

"Are you the doctor that treated her?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Yes, you must be Mr. Tashio's son," the doctor finished writing some stuff down.

"Yes, my name is Sesshomaru, how is she? Has there been any change in the situation?" Sesshomaru not realizing he still held onto Kagome's hand.

"Not in over three years, but it seems as she is getting better now that you have finally arrived, her vital signs have changed for the better," the doctor explained.

"I was away on business for my father's company, I just now found out about it," Sesshomaru lying through his teeth.

"I'm sorry for your lose," the doctor explained,

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru questioned,

"Your daughter with Kagome, didn't you know she was killed in the wreck?" the doctor asked suspiciously.

"Actually I went to the cemetery to visit her grave along with Kagome's parents' graves, she was still alive when she was buried, she is at my home as we speak," Sesshomaru explained.

"My god, is she alright?" the doctor shocked,

"I'm sure there are going to be some anxiety problems, she was buried alive and had to dig her way out of her own grave," Sesshomaru harshly.

"I would like you to bring her in so we can evaluate her," the doctor explained.

"Dr. Visconti, I think you have done enough," Sesshomaru squeezing Kagome's hand lightly.

"Very well, I hope your family knows how to care for her during this time," the doctor explained, he turned to walk away,

"Our coma patients maybe out but they can still hear your voice, talk to her, you may be able to wake her from all of this," the doctor explained.

"I want to move her back home she'll be more comfortable there," Sesshomaru ordered, getting very suspicious of the doctor.

"Our coma patients are not allowed to be moved from the hospital," the doctor explained.

"I have the best medical team there is," Sesshomaru explained,

"I'm sorry, she will not be removed from this hospital," the doctor explained.

"Fine, I will come and go as I see fit without being questioned, understood?" Sesshomaru growled, the doctor was a bit intimidated by him,

"Of course, but I should warn you, her cousin Kikyo has been taking care of this situation, she is the one calling the shots," the doctor explained.

"As in making the decision of ending Kagome's life?" Sesshomaru standing up and making the chair slide across the room,

"Yes," the doctor simply replied,

"She will not end my fiancée's life, I have more than enough money to keep her on these machines till she decides to wake up on her own," Sesshomaru knowing it was Kikyo who seduced his younger brother.

"She is of blood related family, it is her decision, besides your fiancée was against life support, now if you will excuse me," the doctor leaving the room.

"Kagome, you did such a stupid thing, I could have handled that demon on my own, but I thank you for saving us, if I had continued the fight, Rin would have died, she is fine, she is watching over Amaya, yes, your daughter is still alive, I found her, she is safe and so is the jewel," Sesshomaru explained to the young miko's sleeping body. Kagome would have already been in tears from having overheard the doctor and Sesshomaru talking about her daughter being alive but ghost couldn't really cry,

_~How can such a full blooded dog demon, one so… perfect, care about me and my daughter so much, he has truly come far in the past four days.~ _Kagome stunned. Sesshomaru stayed the night in her room, holding her hand the whole time.

**Meanwhile…**


	13. Acceptance?

**Meanwhile back at the mansion**

Rin had fallen asleep watching over Amaya, Inutashio checked in on the girls,

"Kagome has such a kind heart still, Amaya, you are a strong Inu, you mother will come out of it soon child, I swear to you," Inutashio standing by the door, he had his healers assess the little hanyou's body and to give her a shot of medicine that would give her strength back to her more quickly. He woke Rin up and took her to feed her, after Rin was bathed by a maid, she dressed her in a silk night gown that the silk worm demons had made for her, when Sesshomaru's father took her back to the room Amaya was starting to wake. Inutashio and Rin sat quietly on the bed till she woke up. Amaya jerked away from them,

"Who are you people?" Amaya bringing the covers up over her face,

"There is no need to fret sweetheart, you are safe here, my name is Inutashio, I'm a…" Inutashio being interrupted,

"Forgive me for interrupting you but I think I remember you now, you are Inuyasha's daddy," Amaya lowering the covers slowly.

"Yes, this is Rin, my elder son's daughter, he is the one that found you and brought you to our home," Inutashio explained in a kind voice. Amaya glanced at Rin,

"You are pretty Amaya, I like your ears," Rin staring at the them,

"Thanks, um, Mr. Inutashio, this is my grandparent's place and where is my mommy?" Amaya softly as if she were going to start crying.

"Amaya, your grandparents died in a car wreck, your mommy is in the hospital, Sesshomaru my eldest son is visiting her as we speak," Inutashio pushing her hair back, she jerked away.

"I want my mommy," Amaya shaking,

"Sweetheart, your mommy is in a deep sleep right now, she can't seem to wake up, until then we are going to look after you for her, now, are you hungry, I can have some food sent up to you," Inutashio caring for the little hanyou, Inuyasha came into the room.

"Dad, mom wants to know…oh, um…" Inuyasha blinking at the little hanyou,

"Inuyasha, this is Amaya, Amaya is Kagome's daughter," Inutashio introducing them to one another.

"I know who he is, he is the one that hurt my mommy, you stay away from my mommy, she doesn't like you anymore," Amaya growled and snapped at him.

"Amaya, what is it that you eat?" Inutashio trying to break up the verbal fight Amaya was trying to start.

"Ninja food," Amaya's eyes still staring Inuyasha down,

"What's Ninja food?" Inutashio confused,

"It's ramen," Inuyasha smirked, Amaya snorted at Inuyasha,

"Inuyasha, is there something you wanted?" Inutashio trying to make him leave the room so he couldn't fuel Amaya's outburst any longer by just standing there.

"Mom wanted to talk with you and Sesshomaru is getting a ride back in the morning from Sango," Inuyasha glancing at Amaya.

"Alright, Amaya do you like it fixed a certain way?" Inutashio asked,

"No, just throw it in the pot and boil it and put the packet of spices in it when its done, I like the chicken flavored kind, if you have any," Amaya explained.

"You sit tight, Inuyasha watch the kids for a few minutes," his father ordered. Inuyasha came in as his father left, he was never good with brats of any kind, especially one as hot headed as Kagome could be at times.

"Can I touch your ears Amaya?" Rin asked, Amaya stared at the little girl,

"Sure, just don't pull on them," Amaya knowing the little human girl wasn't a threat. Rin felt of Amaya's ears, Amaya made little doggy whines as Rin rubbed her ears. Rin giggled,

"They are fuzzy, I want some fuzzy ears like you and Inuyasha," Rin pouted, Amaya giggled,

"Humans can't grow doggy ears like this unless they are half demons, Rin, I am half demon and half human," Amaya explained to Rin,

"We are going to be just like sisters," Rin giggles, Amaya looked over at Inuyasha, he hung his head,

"Amaya, I am really sorry I hurt your mother, her cousin subdued me, not the other way around," Inuyasha trying to explain to the little hanyou.

"Inuyasha you could never make up for what you did to my mom, you crushed her, you were the one who asked her to stay by your side for the rest of her human existence, and then she caught you messing around with Kikyo, the night before you were supposed to marry my mom, you broke my mom at a chance to ever be happy again, I hope you are happy and proud of yourself," Amaya growled out, Inuyasha stared at her eyes, she had a light bright blue tint to her eye color.

"I loved your mother, she was the only one who accepted me for who and what I am, I am not proud of myself, I want Kagome to be able to have a family, for you and your mom to be happy," Inuyasha shouted. Inutashio heard them fighting about what Inuyasha had done to Kagome in the past,

"Amaya, let me tell you something, no kids will accept you for who you truly are, me and you, we are in betweens, why do you think you were in the orphanage? You have a human parent and a full blooded demon parent who didn't accept who you were, no one cares, for us but Kagome, Kagome doesn't judge anyone, she loves you for who you are and she used to love me for who I was but I screwed up, and that's why we conceal ourselves, if the wrong people find out that there are demons in this world they will turn us into lab rats, they will run tests on us and kami knows what else," Inuyasha explained to her.

"I'm not stupid Inubaka, my mother taught me well," Amaya huffed,

"You were buried because they thought you were dead, the doctors probably know because your concealment dropped from your body when you were hurt in that wreck, how you got by without an autopsy is beyond me," Inuyasha shrugged.

"He is right Amaya, you are still alive, you will have to be extremely careful in town," Inutashio explained as he brought her a tray of two bowls of ramen,

"I need my mom," Amaya sadly.

"I know sweetie, but right now she is sleeping and no one can wake her up, she was protecting you in that wreck, she'll come back, she's a strong young lady," Inutashio trying to comfort her.

"You don't understand, mommy is the protector of the jewel, there will be trouble if she does not make a selfless wish upon the jewel and wish it away," Amaya shouted,

"Oh kami, that's why there has been so many attacks on Sesshomaru lately, I bet he protects the jewel, here Amaya, eat up, I'm going to have some of my best men go and guard your mother's room, excuse me," Inutashio leaving the room.

"What kind of jewel are you talking about?" Inuyasha confused,

"The Jewel of Four Souls, the ultimate power, it can be dangerous if in the wrong hands," Amaya explained.

"No way, that's probably the only reason your mom is still alive, I knew she was a miko but if a normal miko had been in a car wreck like that she would have been dead," Inuyasha mumbled. Amaya was crying, Inuyasha stared at Amaya,

"Amaya, please don't cry," Inuyasha seriously,

"I want my mom," Amaya sobbed, Rin gave Inuyasha a dirty look, he came over and hugged Amaya.

"Kagome will wake up Amaya, she doesn't give up so easily, don't you remember a time when she kept fighting, fighting is what she does, she still has a lot of good to do in this world, I promise you, just eat your ninja food, rest up while she is in the hospital and before long you'll be with her again," Inuyasha not really knowing how to comfort a child but trying to.

"I guess mommy would scold me if I got sick on her," Amaya moving away from Inuyasha's embrace, she took the fork and started shoveling the ramen in her mouth,

"Damn kid, slow down," Inuyasha stunned, his cell went off, he stepped into the hall and shut the door.

"Sesshomaru if you want me to come and get ya…" Inuyasha being interrupted,

"Stupid shut up for a minute, father's guards are down here at Kagome's room as we speak, but tell him he needs extra security on the pups, Dr. Visconti is acting strange, he knows Amaya is alive, he wants to evaluate her, keep the pups in your sight," Sesshomaru being discrete.

"Fuck Sesshomaru, you told him didn't ya, stupid!" Inuyasha shouted,

"Just get more guards and tell father, Do. Not. Let. Those. Pups. Out. Of. Your. Sight!" Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha opened the door to the room the kids were in, he smelt something strange,

"Huh, Sesshomaru, gotta go!" Inuyasha hanging up on an irritate Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was pissed, he smashed the hospital phone into the wall,

"Damn half breeds," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Sesshomaru what the hell is going on?" Kagome shouted, he didn't even look her way,

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted again, nothing, it was like a wall between them he couldn't hear her or see her spirit for that matter, she knew something was definitely wrong, she left the hospital, she floated to Sango's place.

* * *

**At Sango's Place**

"Sango, eww, gross!" Kagome turning around, Sango and Miroku were in the middle of making love.

"Kami Kags!" Sango pulling the sheet up to cover her chest,

"Sorry, didn't think you would take me so literally, I need your help," Kagome freaking out,

"Okay, calm down, what's wrong?" Sango throwing her underwear on.

"Um, I think Amaya is alive at Sesshomaru's parent's place, but I think there is something wrong, I think there may be people or demons after her right now, please come with me to check it out," Kagome's voice breaking up. Miroku and Sango threw on their fighting gear,

"We'll both come, the baby is with the sitter, come on Sango, you take the car I'll grab my bike," Miroku ordered.

"How about we just take the bike?" Sango grabbing the keys and a helmet from the kitchen bar,

"I'll take Kirara then," Kagome explained, as on cue the twin tail came running.

"Not in the house," Sango scolded as they all ran out to the garage, Kagome and Kirara both ran out the front door and Kirara transformed. Kagome floated onto her back,

"Lets ride Kirara," Kagome shouted, Miroku and Sango flew out of the garage following the road to Sesshomaru's place.


	14. Big trouble for Kagome

**Trouble**

Inuyasha was fighting some kind of people in weird black skin tight suits, he knew they were human,

"Rin, go get my father, hurry," Inuyasha struggling against the people, he was above killing humans, but his father would kill them with no remorse, one had Amaya and she was biting and clawing the person to death, he still managed to get away with Amaya before Kagome and her gang could get to the house, Inuyasha had been stabbed and shot, but he managed to knock one guy out and his father busted in and killed the other two. Kirara flew into the busted window and landed gracefully, Inuyasha had the unconscious man sitting in a chair and trying to control his father.

"Where is my little girl?" Kagome's voice shaky,

"She…they took her, I tried to stop them, but we have one of their men, we will get her back Kagome, I swear it," Inuyasha tying the guy's hands behind his back to the chair.

"Inuyasha, you're hurt," Kagome simply pointed out,

"Kagome you should know me better, these aren't a big…uhn," Inuyasha slumping to the floor slowly. Kagome floated to him,

"Shit, these are the lab testing people, he has been hit with one of their special designed bullets to kill a demon, get that medical team in here!" Kagome shouted, the healers came running in as the words flew from her mouth.

"This is your medical team? No offense Mr. Inutaisho but he's going to die if you don't get a specialist in here, any other demon that comes in contact with this, with Inuyasha, they will be infected too, I need all demons out of here now, Kirara you too, Mr. Inutaisho, Sango and Miroku will be here in a second, in the meantime, I need these ingredients brought up here by a human," Kagome listing off some herbs she would need from the healers,

"I'll also need a bowl to mix them up with and some water and an eye dropper, hurry!" Kagome shouted at the healer, he nodded and ran with his demonic speed and went to retrieve the list of things she needed.

"Inuyasha, just hang tight, stay with me Yasha," Kagome wanting to make him more comfortable,

"Kags, I'm so sorry, I thought I had them," Inuyasha groaned.

"No Inuyasha, you did good, we will get her back, just hang in there," Kagome noticing the bullet was still in him, she let her fingers and hand pass through his shoulder, she concentrated on grasping the bullet and finally got a hold on it, she pulled it out, Inuyasha roared.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha screamed at her.

"The bullet was still in your chest," Kagome laying it to the side on a piece of cloth, Inuyasha was wheezing,

"Shit," Kagome mumbled,

"What the hell is happening to me?" Inuyasha confused.

"You're dying because your half demon," Kagome jerking her head to the door, Sango ran through with the herbs ready to go.

"Miroku, Sango, move him to the bathroom, its clear of the shit that's killing him, make him drink half of the mixture and then apply the rest to the cuts and wounds, hurry up and be gentle with him," Kagome commanded. Sango and Miroku got him up and into the bathroom,

_~Where the hell is Sesshomaru?~ _Kagome confused. She floated downstairs to Inutaisho,

"Okay, I need your best demon guards to go and get the hostage, they need protective gear in case the bastard tries anything and they can't touch anything in the room but the hostage, they need to put him somewhere where he can't get out and tie him down, I need information on the place they took my daughter," Kagome seriously. Inutaisho nodded, he got his men ready and drilled them on the situation.

"Kagome, is he going to be okay?" Inutaisho asked,

"Sango and Miroku is getting the situation under control but if the herbs doesn't work, you'll need to give him some of your blood, as of right now, his demon half is dying," Kagome explained.

"Do it take my blood," Inutaisho trying to keep from flipping out, Kagome grabbed a medical team member's attention.

"I need you to take a pint of blood from Inutaisho," Kagome spoke to the member, he nodded and got to work, Kagome went to check on the guards with their victim,

"Good work, do we have any chains to tie him down to that post there?" Kagome looking around, they found some chains.

"I need you guys to chain one arm here and the other arm over there, that way he doesn't get any ideas," Kagome strongly instructed. They did as they were told and the guy started laughing,

"You'll never find her, Dr. Naraku and his highly trained medical team will fuck her up before you can blink an eye," the guy laughing so hard.

"You son of a bitch, you're going to help me find my baby or I will make sure you bleed out of every pore on your body and feed you to the sharks myself," Kagome seethed.

"Right, like a ghost could do that, you can't even hurt me," the guy laughing as if he were on drugs, Kagome balled up her transparent hands and swung at his nose, successfully breaking it.

"That's not all you will endure if you don't help me find this Dr. Naraku," Kagome growled and spat in his face, she floated back up the stairs,

"Keep an eye on him men," Kagome ordered,

"Yes mam," the guards smiling a little.

"Inutaisho, where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked,

"Protecting your body, I've got my best guards stationed at your room so no one can harm you, I guess Sesshomaru stayed to protect you as well," Inutaisho smirked.

"After all this is over, we'll have to move out of town, but not before a cover up," Kagome explained,

"Yeah, I'll get on it in a few minutes, you need to try and wake up from this coma, Amaya needs you," Inutaisho explained.

"Easier said than done, I've been in a coma for three years," Kagome softly,

"We'll find a way, don't give up on us Kagome," Inutaisho having the pint of blood ready for her, Rin was shaking as she sat by Inutaisho,

"Take care of Rin, she's pretty shaken up, Izayoi, grab the pint of blood and the IV and follow me," Kagome instructed. Izayoi came over,

"I cant Kagome," Izayoi softly, Inutaisho was confused,

"But you're not… oh wow, um okay, I'll have Sango come and get it, congrats to you both," Kagome giggled. Inutaisho sniffed his wife.

"Honey, we're pregnant?" Inutaisho smelling a demonic aura in her womb, she smiled a little and nodded, he hugged and kissed her. Kagome floated up to the bathroom,

"Sango, I…oh kami, Sango go grab the blood from Inutaisho now, don't touch him or anyone else who is demonic, go now hurry," Kagome watching Inuyasha's silver locks turn black, it was slow, but was happening way too fast for her and Inuyasha.

"Damn it, why cant I have my healing powers," Kagome growled out,

"Kagome," Inuyasha's breathing labored,

"Just hang in there Inuyasha, we are working as fast as we can," Kagome explained. Sango came rushing in,

"Alright, I've got it," Sango sitting on her knees,

"You need to put it directly in his blood stream," Kagome seriously.

"I know Kagome, listen go to the hospital, tell Sesshomaru what's happening here, I've got this under control," Sango seriously.

"I'll try but I don't think he can hear me, there's like a force shield between us in that room or something," Kikyo explained.

"Just try," Sango huffed,

"Alright, take care of Inuyasha for me, please," Kagome giving Inuyasha a sad smile, she left.


	15. Getting Kagome's daughter back

**Back at the hospital**

Sesshomaru was asleep in the chair, his head was laying across one of his arms on the bed, his other arm was lying against her arm and his hand was on her hand in case she woke up.

_~Poor guy, he hasn't gotten much sleep since he's been protecting the jewel…and me.~ _Kagome thought to herself, she took a minute to really notice him. His human disguise was still in place, his white long sleeve button up dress shirt was so thin she could see the outline of his white tank top,

_~He truly is beautiful, demon or not, he has a good heart.~ _Kagome sighed as she sat across from him staring at him as he slept. Slowly he began to wake up and stared across the bed right at her spirit form,

"Sesshomaru, I'm here," Kagome trying to get his attention. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's peaceful face, he gently touched her hair,

"I'm sorry this is happening to you Kagome, I'll make it better," Sesshomaru softly, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled his sleeves up,

"Sesshomaru, what are you…Sesshomaru?" Kagome confused to what he had planned. He got up and found a cup, he came back over to the chair, he let his claws out, then slid one claw across his wrist, the cut was deep, he held his bleeding wrist over the plastic drinking cup, letting it fill with his blood. Kagome stared at him, watching his actions, she felt tingly all over and she swallowed hard,

_~I think I'm getting turned on, but why?~ _Kagome licking her transparent lips, a beeping noise was beeping a little faster, she looked at the machine,

_~My heart beat is rising.~ _Kagome smiling, knowing if she was awake she would be blushing, Sesshomaru took notice and smirked,

"Do you sense something you like little miko?" Sesshomaru talking to the sleeping body in the bed.

"Um…yes," Kagome's spirit answered, he had a cup ¾ full, he licked his wound and it healed, he then pulled his sleeve down,

"This should help you wake," Sesshomaru gently removing the breathing tube, he put his hand on the back of her neck and raised her head and tilted it back a little, he poured the blood down in her mouth, he quickly and carefully laid her head back on the pillow after he was sure that she had swallowed the blood. Carefully he put her breathing tube back into her nose but the alarms were still going off, Sesshomaru hid the cup and sat down like nothing ever happened. The doctor and nurses came in the room trying to figure out what was wrong, Sesshomaru acted as if he just woke up,

"What's going on? Is she alright?" Sesshomaru freaking out, the doctor was checking her breathing tube, and then checking the rest of her out.

"Nothing seems to be wrong but you got her excited about something," the doctor smiled,

"I was having a private talk with her last night, maybe she was dreaming about it," Sesshomaru smiling evilly.

"Well she is responding very well to you, keep it up whatever you are doing," the doctor explained,

"Yeah," Sesshomaru still suspicious about the doctor,

"Sesshomaru, you have got to know I am here!" Kagome screamed out at Sesshomaru, the doctor and nurses left, Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome's sleeping body,

"Okay, I've got to get him to follow me out…somehow," Kagome sighed as she blew her transparent hair out of her face. It clicked, Kagome got right in front of him, she blew his hair out of his face, Sesshomaru was confused,

"Kagome, you're here," Sesshomaru getting up,

"I'm right here in front of you," Kagome blowing his hair again, he smirked,

"No wonder why your heart rate increased, why aren't you talking to me?" Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes around the room, he placed his hand out in front of him, he felt a cold spot,

"Okay, you are here, but you cant seem to talk and I cant see you, so there must be a force field or a shield in this hospital, alright I'll meet you out front," Sesshomaru getting up, he brought two guards in the room,

"Watch over her, make sure that doctor doesn't give her anything while I am gone," Sesshomaru ordered the guards bowed, Sesshomaru nodded, then left the hospital, he went out front,

"Sesshomaru, can you hear me?" Kagome softly.

"Yes, come, follow me, explain the situation at home," Sesshomaru walking to a more private place which was the woods, nearby.

"Um, Inuyasha and your father just fought off the evil lab people, Inuyasha was stabbed with a poisonous dagger and was shot with a poisonous bullet, he tried to stop them from, from….taking Amaya, they took my little girl," Kagome clearing her throat,

"Poison, but…the doctor, they know she was alive, its my fault, I told him she was alive, I'm going to kill that Dr. Harto," Sesshomaru's hands turning into tight fists, so tight they were white.

"No, Sesshomaru, we have to get her out of there, you got to help me, Inuyasha is in no position to help, I cant ask Miroku and Sango, all I have…" Kagome being interrupted,

"Yes Kagome, I will help you get her out of there, but we have no idea where she is being held," Sesshomaru explained,

"Inuyasha managed to grab one of the guys I've got him tied up in the basement with chains, he is being watched," Kagome cried silent tears.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Um…you, you seem to worry about me, to care a lot about me, you gave me your blood to try and wake me up, you pretended to be…" Kagome crying harder.

"Kagome, I am trying to get you to wake up because of all this mess, don't you see, without you here to protect this thing your friends and your daughter are in trouble, not to mention myself and my own daughter," Sesshomaru harshly,

"Right, so there's nothing going on between us? You told the nurse that you were my fiancé just so you could protect me so hopefully I would make up to make a wish on the jewel and everything would return as it should be, right?" Kagome assumed.

"Correct, Kagome, you are a ghost, there is nothing that could go on between us, you are a miko, I am a full blooded dog demon, we don't belong together," Sesshomaru's voice turning to a monotoned emotionless drone.

"Right, I guess I'll see you at your father's house," Kagome vanishing, Sesshomaru felt like he had been knocked out of breathe,

_~You hurt her just as Inuyasha had, how could you, I will have Kagome, whether or not you admit you like her.~ _his beast scolded him. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and called his father to come and sit with Kagome. Kagome's spirit flew back to Inutaisho's place, first thing she did was check on Inuyasha, he was already healed and sleeping but he did have some black ends on his full head of silver hair.

"If he is healed how the hell did you get him to sleep?" Kagome knowing Inuyasha would be up running around,

"Miroku knocked him out, he doesn't listen very well," Sango shrugged, Kagome smirked,

"I knew that, so care to join me in the basement for a little torturing?" Kagome asked,

"Love to, Miroku stay with that idiot," Sango leaving with Kagome.

"So, how did it go with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked,

"He says he is only doing all of this so I can wake up and wish on that stupid jewel, that he doesn't love me in any way," Kagome shrugged as her voice was full with disappointment once again.

"That demon loves you Kagome, he may not remember me but I remember him, he used to do things that benefited him and no one else, so what does he get out of protecting you?" Sango asked.

"His life back without the demon attacks and peace to raise his daughter as he sees fit," Kagome explained.

"Okay but why would he help you get your daughter back?" Sango opening the basement door,

"I don't know, maybe to get rid of some of those people that are a danger to himself," Kagome huffed.

"Just admit it, he is going way out of his way to get something out of it, Kagome, he is in love with you," Sango strongly,

"You have lost your mind, no one that gorgeous or good hearted and absolutely perfect in every way would be interested in me," Kagome laughed and snorted.

"Well after this is all over maybe you'll wake up and find out for yourself, come on, lets find Amaya," Sango kicking the back of the guys knees out, there was a sickening crunch that echoed in the basement, the guy groaned, he still managed to laugh.

"I'll never give you the information you seek," the guy explained, Sango and Kagome laughed,

"I think you will, see here my sis is a ghost, you know where her daughter is so she can torture you for the rest of your human life," Sango smiling big.

"That's right, a lot of bumps in the middle of the night," Kagome explained,

"I'm shaking in my knickers, I'm not scared of you weak little girls," the guy laughing,

"Then fear this," a baritone voice coming from the staircase, Kagome turned thinking it was Sesshomaru but instead Inuyasha was coming down the stairs,

"Inuyasha?" Kagome staring at him.

"Back off Kagome, Sango step aside," Inuyasha lowly and in a deadly tone.

"Kami, Inuyasha," Sango thinking it was a side effect from his father's blood. Inuyasha stepped in front of the guy that had endangered his life, Inuyasha was sporting silver locks with black tips, an angry magenta stripe on each side of his face, razor sharp claws, and the strength like Sesshomaru, he was wearing a 'fuck with me and you'll die a very slow and agonizing death' expression on his face. Inuyasha took a claw, poked the guy's skin and made it bleed,

"Now, I have just gave you a tiny dose of poison, if you don't tell us what we need to know you will receive another dose of poison which will be a little more than the first," Inuyasha whispered in the guy's ear.

"Uh, what is it you want to know?" the guy scared shitless, Kagome smirked,

"I want a list of the doctors and whoever else is testing these demons," Kagome strongly, the guy hesitated, he looked at Inuyasha,

"You wanting some more already?" Inuyasha stretching his fingers making sure the guy saw his claws. The guy rattled off all the people involved, Dr. Harto being one of them,

"Who are the higher up personnel?" Kagome gripping the guy's hair and yanking his head back,

"Dr. Naraku, is the head of the show, his right hand man is Dr. Harto, his left, Kikyo, a specialist," the guy explained.

"That bitch, no doubt she is using some of my parents money to do it with," Kagome grunted,

"Where is this all taking place?" Inuyasha swiftly sliding his claws under his chin to go for some more blood, the guy closed his eyes and squealed out an underground warehouse address.

"My daughter, the little girl who your buddies took tonight, where did they take her?" Kagome gritted out,

"Same place, same address," the guy smelling like piss. Kagome hauled off and punched him in the nose again, she broke his nose with the first hit,

"Come on leave him, we have to gear up," Kagome explained,

"What about this weaking? Cant I kill him yet?" Inuyasha thirsting for a kill, for blood,

"Not yet, if you kill him now and he has told us the wrong location we'll need to put more fear into him when we get back," Kagome and Sango walking out.

"He better not be sending us on a wild goose chase," Inuyasha narrowing his eyes at the unconscious guy who almost succeeding in killing him. Kagome and Sango along with Miroku and Inuyasha got some gear on, heavy protective wear so nothing could penetrate their skin, not even bullets, they grabbed some masks and some tools,

"Inuyasha, you and Sango and Miroku have got to stay here, I cant risk you guys getting hurt anymore," Kagome seriously,

"No, Kagome, we are going, you aren't stopping us," Sango spoke for herself and Miroku,

"Kagome, I owe you, I'm getting Amaya out of there for you," Inuyasha strongly. Kagome stared at all her friends and ex-friend, she nodded,

"Don't do anything stupid," Kagome staring mainly at Inuyasha and Sango, they both snorted at her. Kagome turned around to see a wall of white and black, she looked up, it was none other than Sesshomaru,

"You coming," Kagome glancing in his eyes for a second,

"I told you I would," Sesshomaru lowly.

"Put the protective gear on," Kagome strongly,

"I do not have any use for that material," Sesshomaru growled,

"Put it on Sesshomaru, I will not be held accountable for taking a little girl's father away from her," Kagome angrily, Sesshomaru stared her down but he could see the hurt in her eyes, he moved swiftly to the guard's protective wear and threw it on, he grabbed guns and gun holsters and threw them to Miroku and Sango.

"We go to kill," Sesshomaru turning and seeing Kagome by him, he threw on a chest holster that would carry two hand guns, the put one around his leg that also carried two guns.

"We need to be well prepared for this, pack as many weapons as you can on your person," Sesshomaru filling the holsters with guns.

"Little brother," Sesshomaru giving him the guns he always wanted, his dessert eagles, Inuyasha stared at him, he nodded,

"Do not get any idea of playing hero little brother, if you lose your strength fall back," Sesshomaru giving Inuyasha a chest holster for the guns.

"Don't tell me what to do Sesshomaru," Inuyasha snapped, Sesshomaru gripped his shoulder,

"You're the favorite, I have to protect you, so you fall back," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha stared at him and nodded.

"Alright, Sango and I have radios, Kagome, you stay close to a radio," Sesshomaru explained, she nodded.

"Lets go," Sesshomaru leading the way to the SUV they had, everyone piled in, Rin came running out,

"Sesshomaru, Kagome," Rin screamed, Kagome and Sesshomaru stepped out of the SUV, Rin gave them each a hug, er, tried to, her arms went right through Kagome.

"Don't worry Rin, your daddy will come back safe and sound, I promise you," Kagome assuring the little girl,

"I want you to come back too Kagome," Rin cried,

"I will sweetheart, I will," Kagome turning and getting back in the SUV,

"Daddy, I don't want to lose you too, be safe," Rin cried,

"I assure you, I will come back Rin, I love you," Sesshomaru kissing her forehead,

"If you truly love me you will come back alive," Rin seriously. Sesshomaru nodded, he got into the driver's side and took off. As he drove he glanced over at Kagome who sat in the front passenger's side, then turned his gaze to the road again.


	16. Picking up a few extras

**Outside of town**

Sesshomaru pulled into the park and cut the engine,

"We go through the sewers to get to the underground address from here," Sesshomaru explained. They all agreed and got out of the SUV, Sesshomaru popped the top on the sewer tunnel and everyone jumped in.

"Sango, you and Miroku need to be careful, you have that little adorable girl to take care of," Kagome seriously.

"Kagome, stop worry about us, we can handle it, good thing we started figuring out what they were using to kill demons, we wouldn't have a cure for it now if we hadn't," Sango seriously.

"Sango, I'm sure we have yet to see what else they harbor in their test labs," Kagome trying to not think about what else they had in the labs.

"Sesshomaru, don't you go be playing hero either, Rin is a little girl who cares deeply for her father, do not let your pride get in the way," Kagome staring him in the eyes. Sesshomaru suddenly felt as if his life was missing something but being around her he felt so whole, Kagome kept walking, Sesshomaru wanted to tell her that he was sorry for leading her on if that was what he had been doing.

"You are an interesting miko, most mikos are pure and usually are not involved with hanyous but you seem to prefers hanyous and now daiyokais it seems," Sesshomaru smirked.

"I am a virgin, I am as pure as they get," Kagome glancing around at him, Sesshomaru snorted,

"You lie miko," Sesshomaru not believing her.

"I do not lie, Inuyasha, have I ever been with you?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha growled,

"No," Inuyasha harshly, Kagome stared at Sesshomaru's eyes,

"Sango, was I ever with anyone before Inuyasha?" Kagome still staring at Sesshomaru,

"No, no one," Sango seriously, Sesshomaru smelt the truth pouring from their lips, Kagome got right it Sesshomaru's face.

"Sango, have I ever been with anyone?" Kagome slowly speaking her swords clearly,

"No," Sango clearly stated,

"So go on, laugh at me now, I am 26 years old and still a virgin, come on laugh…" Kagome speechless by the look in his eyes.

"Why would I laugh, you have never had a mate," Sesshomaru having a bit of trouble talking himself since his beast was rattling in the cage, wanting out to take her as his mate now more than ever.

"We have a mission to finish," Kagome turning around to keep walking, soon they weren't far from the address that had been given to them.

"Wait," Kagome whispered, Sesshomaru stopped everyone else,

"Wait here, I'm going to check for cameras," Kagome serious.

"Kagome, do not mess with the test subjects till we kill the bastards behind this," Sesshomaru seriously, she nodded and disappeared. There were two cameras, she knocked them off the stand and crushed them,

"She's got a lot of anger," Inuyasha quietly,

"Inuyasha…shut up," Sesshomaru huffed, his brother really was stupid.

"Now they have to come to us, wait till they get close, take them quickly and quietly," Kagome taking a deep breathe,

"Kagome, she'll be okay," Sesshomaru strongly,

"You don't know that," Kagome grabbing the guns from his chest holster. She leaned on the other side of the wall,

"Sneak up behind them and snap their necks," Kagome seriously. Sesshomaru nodded and brought Inuyasha with him,

"There's two men, go," Kagome whispered, Sesshomaru had a gun his hand, they swiftly moved behind the men and snapped the men's necks without a sound and drug them back around the corner. Sesshomaru grabbed their guns and put them in the curve of his back, Kagome moved to the vaulted door, she stuck her head through the door,

"There's 20 security and 15 others," Kagome appearing by Sesshomaru. He nodded,

"Kagome, you know what they want," Sesshomaru seriously.

"Humans cant know of the jewel, its impossible," Kagome whispered,

"Dr. Naraku is a hanyou, an evil hanyou," Inuyasha explained to Kagome, Sesshomaru growled,

"Inuyasha, that would have been nice to know before we came down here," Kagome whispered harshly.

"Inuyasha, you are going to get Sango and Miroku killed, you really are a stupid hanyou," Sesshomaru huffed,

"We knew who he was already," Sango confessed,

"Sango!" Kagome a little loud. Sesshomaru put his finger to his lips and pointed around the corner,

"There's three, lets move," Kagome floating to the men, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and Kagome snapped their necks, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha drug the bodies back around the corner, Sesshomaru grabbed their guns and gave them to Inuyasha.

"Here they come, they caught on," Kagome screamed out, she looked into the door again,

"Got ten coming out," Kagome getting her gun ready, she stood by the vaulted door waiting for them. Sesshomaru smirked,

"She's a smart miko," Sesshomaru glancing at their little group, then heard Kagome shooting the men, Sesshomaru glanced around the corner, to his surprise she was taking them out, a few ran past her, circling her, Sesshomaru shot from where he was, taking the rest out, Kagome was stunned, she gave him a nod, he gave her a smirk. More men came, Kagome shot them down with Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's help.

"I'm going in," Kagome dropping her gun, she walked through the door unseen, Kagome saw Kikyo kissing on what appeared to be Dr. Naraku,

_~Nasty bitch.~ _Kagome thought to herself, then she turned and saw demons and hanyous alike, stuck in cages. She covered her mouth, most had mutations, then she saw her daughter, she was having a seizer in a glass case.

_~Amaya.~ _Kagome thought to herself, she tried running through the glass case but there was a jolt of electricity and some kind of barrier on the case, it drained Kagome of half her energy.

"Ah, the miko finally graces us with her presence," Dr. Naraku laughing, Kagome moved away from the case and carefully made her way over to the vaulted door, she took the rest of her strength and opened the vault door. Sesshomaru glanced at her laying in the floor,

"Get up, get the hell out of here now," Sesshomaru growled as he and Inuyasha started taking the people out,

"I cant…stay away from the cases," Kagome pointing at the glass cases.

"So sorry Sesshomaru, I'm afraid her time is up, Kikyo is on her way to pull the plug on her life as we speak," Dr. Naraku laughed. Sesshomaru filled with rage,

"Sesshomaru, no, he wants you to turn, don't do it," Kagome slowly getting up,

"You are clever miko, not clever enough, drop your guns, no one shoots or the brat here takes a nap for eternity," Dr. Naraku's tentacles wrapped around Amaya,

"No!" Kagome screamed, reaching out for her daughter, suddenly without any warning her powers began to flare up and a beam of purification power hit Dr. Naraku head on, he dropped Amaya and with Inuyasha's demon speed for the second, he ran and caught her while Sesshomaru started shooting Naraku with the guns he kept from the dead security guards, he figured the guns held ammo that would kill demons, and so he pumped Dr. Naraku full as he was carefully avoiding Kagome's purifying beam. After Kagome's beam quit working she passed out where she laid, Sango and Miroku were killing the rest of the people. Sesshomaru stopped shooting Naraku, he was nothing but ash, but now the place was self destructing and was starting to crumble in on itself. Sesshomaru saw Kagome's spirit lying on the floor, he ran over to her,

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru confused,

"Something is wrong, get to the hospital," Kagome fading slowly, he tried to pick her up but his hands went right through her.

"Sesshomaru, got a problem!" Sango screamed out, Sesshomaru looked away to Sango but when he looked back Kagome was gone, he ran to Sango, she held a kitsune in her arms, Inuyasha was unconscious and so was Amaya,

"Miroku, grab Amaya," Sesshomaru grabbing Inuyasha and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Don't just stand there, move your asses!" Sesshomaru roared, he glanced around, he saw that half of the other glass cases were still locked, but one was still open and he saw a little hanyou boy shaking in the corner, Sesshomaru saw a beam coming at him, he swiftly ran and grabbed him and carried him underneath his armpit, he flew out of there. Sango and Miroku were waiting right outside the vaulted door,

"I said to move, this place is going to blow!" Sesshomaru growled, Sango and Miroku ran with pups in their arms, Sesshomaru headed up the rear making sure Sango and Miroku got out alive like Kagome wanted. They were pulling themselves up to the surface when the lab blew, Sesshomaru got them out of the way before they were caught in the explosion.

"Take everyone back to my father's place, there's something I've got to do," Sesshomaru noticing the SUV was unharmed,

"Sesshomaru, I'm coming with you," Sango stated,

"Fine, Miroku get them in the SUV before anyone sees them," Sesshomaru grabbing Sango's waist as they flew on his cloud to the hospital.


	17. Kagome wakes or does she?

Sesshomaru gracefully landed in a dark alley by the hospital,

"Have you got it?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Its here," Sango stripping herself of the gear as Sesshomaru did the same. They ran into the hospital, Sesshomaru of course disguised himself as a human again.

"The moment of truth awaits us," Sango's eyes watering, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand,

"She will be fine," Sesshomaru finding a huge fight going on in the hospital.

"Father, what's going on?" Sesshomaru pushing past the crowd,

"Kagome's gone," Inutashio having a couple of tears running down his face, Sango gasped and brought her hands to her mouth as she hit the floor crying. Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's bed in the middle of the hospital, he saw the breathing tube lying in the floor.

_~You could be Kagome's prince, you could wake her from her sleep with a kiss, just like in the story.~ _Rin's voice playing in his head. He slowly moved to Kagome and leaned down and whispered something in her ear, then he licked his lips and did something he never thought he would do, he kissed her. Sango was stunned, his father smirked, slowly Sesshomaru raise back up, Sango slipped her hand into his to seek comfort, he glanced at Sango, he pulled her into an embrace, he glanced at Kagome, then saw Kikyo, he sneered at Kikyo.

_~She'll get hers…_*beep beep, beep beep,* _huh…Kagome?~ _Sesshomaru blinking, he thought his ears were deceiving him, he stared at Kagome, she started coughing, Sesshomaru didn't realize it but he was smiling and his eyes were watering. He turned Sango around,

"Kagome, oh god, she's alive!" Sango cried for joy. Sango hung onto Kagome's bed rails,

"Kagome, its Sango, honey how you feeling?" Sango asked.

"Sango, Amaya is gone," Kagome crying,

"Its okay Kags, Sesshomaru's here," Sango moving and letting her see Sesshomaru,

"Hey Kagome, how are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked, his father came over.

"Now you guys can get married," Inutashio excitedly, Kagome looked like a deer caught in headlights,

"Sango," Kagome grabbing her hand.

"You don't remember me?" Sesshomaru asked,

"I'm sorry, I don't," Kagome softly, Sesshomaru stared in her eyes, he nodded, his father watched him walk slowly away,

"Sesshomaru," his father whispered,

"Mr. Inutashio," Kagome hoarsely.

"Hey, you are going to be okay now," Inutashio smiling,

"I guess," Kagome feeling like she was missing something. Sango and Inutashio showed the director of the doctors at the hospital a will,

"This is the real will, I would like the police to be called and I would like to press charges against Kikyo and I would like Dr. removed from Kagome's room, I am requesting a switch of doctors," Sango seriously.

"Of course Ms. Sango, we will be moving Kagome to another room shortly," the head doctor taking a look at the will.

"Thank you doctor," Sango nodded, the doctor gave Sango the will back and Sango left the room.

* * *

**Back in Kagome's Room**

"Listen Kagome, you have to keep a low profile, Sesshomaru is pretending to be your fiancé, I know what I am about to tell you is a shock to you but do you remember the car wreck?" Inutashio asked,

"Only that I have a feeling my daughter is dead," Kagome softly.

"Kagome, it was three years ago, you and your parents along with your brother and Amaya were in the crash, everyone died except for you, you have been in a coma for three years," Inutashio explained to her not wanting to breath a word of her daughter being alive in the hospital.

"Its not safe to talk here, I'm taking you to my residence and you will be properly cared for there," Inutashio explained.

"Thank you Inutashio, for everything," Kagome hugging him,

"The one you need to thank is Sesshomaru, I think he is in love with you," Inutashio smiling,

"But I have no idea who he is," Kagome whispered.

_~So she does not remember having the out of body experience, strange.~ _Inutashio thought to himself,

"Well, let me go settle things and we'll take you home," Inutashio patting her arm gently, Inutashio's guards stayed watch over her till things were settled.

* * *

**Night Fall**

Kagome was at her parent's house, Inutashio gave her a room by Sesshomaru's new one, he thought that once Sesshomaru came back from wherever he was that they maybe could hit it off again. He had guards stationed at her room at all times, he was still worried about those who weren't killed off coming to get her. As soon as she was better, they all would leave town for their safety and that included Sango, Miroku, and their baby.

**Meanwhile….**

Sesshomaru was combing through the nearby forest slowly making his way to his father's mansion trying to sort through all the new emotions he was feeling,

_~I feel empty, why does this feel so bad?~ _Sesshomaru growled to himself,

_~Because it feels like she rejected you, now you are getting a taste of how Kagome's spirit felt when you told her that you couldn't be with her, go home, talk to your father and….try talking to Kagome, maybe you can help her remember what happened.~ _Sesshomaru's beast explained trying to calm his master down,

_~After all I am sure little Rin is worried sick about you.~_ his beast guilt tripping him,

_~You're right, I need to go back for Rin.~ _Sesshomaru thought.

**Meanwhile…**

Inuyasha slept on, he had lost his father's strength and looked like his normal self except he carried the family's marking on his forehead, the crescent moon, it held no color just an indention, his body was exhausted. Now the household held new members, a little fox demon and a little boy hanyou, he looked like a cat, but no one could be certain till the healers could clean his body of the chemicals that Dr. Naraku had pumped into his body, no doubt a perfect mate for Rin or Amaya. Sango stayed the rest of the week with Kagome, Miroku and Sango had a wing in the house all to themselves but Sango wouldn't leave Kagome's room it was like a constant girl's slumber party. One night Sesshomaru came back to the house, he carried wild flowers for Rin. Rin had been sulking the whole time he was gone and wouldn't talk very much, that all changed when a knock came rapping on her door, Rin hugged her teddy bear close and dried her face from tears, slowly she slumped to the door to see who it was, there stood Sesshomaru in all his humanoid glory, Rin's eyes lit up.

"Daddy, daddy, your home," Rin jumping into his arms,

"Hey Rin, I apologize for leaving, I needed time to think," Sesshomaru coming in her room and shutting the door. He carried her over to her bed, then sat down,

"Kagome is awake but she doesn't remember us," Rin sadly, Sesshomaru gave her the flowers,

"Thank you daddy, they are pretty," Rin nuzzling up to him forgetting about the teddy bear.

"I had to think about these emotions flying around inside me, Kagome is responsible for them and I am having trouble sorting through them," Sesshomaru kissing Rin's forehead,

"Do you love her?" Rin asked,

"I do not know that emotion, I feel torn that she does not remember me," Sesshomaru seriously.

"I think you love her, why else would you have kissed her on the lips?" Rin smiling.

"How do you know about that?" Sesshomaru confused,

"Grandfather was telling grandma how excited he was that you finally found someone," Rin smiling.

"You need to sleep Rin, I need to have a talk with your grandfather," Sesshomaru putting Rin under the covers and giving her a good night's kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight daddy," Rin happily sang out,

"Goodnight Rin," Sesshomaru smirked, he felt warmth that Rin had accepted him back home and wasn't upset with him, he laughed a little and shook his head at the fact that she glowed just having him back. Slowly he started to his father's study, but smelt a foul odor, he sniffed himself, he smelled dirty, blood and swear clung to him since he hadn't showered since the battle in the lab,

"I need a shower, I'll just talk things over with him tomorrow night," Sesshomaru heading to his room, he passed by Kagome's room, he heard giggles and smelt lavender and spring rain.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru mumbled, he stood outside the room about to knock till he heard his name,

_~Ah, the women talk about us, interesting.~ _Sesshomaru's beast giddy,

"Kagome, you've gotta be an idiot if you don't give Sesshomaru a chance, when I thought you were dead he comforted me, and girl, he is buff, if I didn't have Miroku I would go for him," Sango seriously.

"Sango…you're making me blush, besides, it cant be all about looks, I want someone who is going to care for me, who is a caring father, a family guy," Kagome seriously.

"Kagome, I wish you could remember your ghostly experience, you are in love with him, the way you talked about him, you thought he was perfect for you," Sango explained.

"Believe me Sango I wish I could remember, there's something missing in my life and I cant put my finger on it, its going to drive me crazy," Kagome sighed.

"I know the feeling young miko," Sesshomaru whispered out loud,

"Did you hear something?" Sango asked, Sesshomaru spared a glance at the guards, they nodded and he gracefully and swiftly made it in his room and shut the door quietly and moved quickly to the shared bathroom that he was sharing with Kagome. Sango poked her head out,

"Was there anyone out just a few seconds ago?" Sango asked the guard.

"No Mrs. Sango," the guard lying through his teeth, Sango narrowed her eyes at the guard and shut the door back.

"I think we have a spy," Sango giggled,

"You don't think it was Sesshomaru do you?" Kagome blushing,

"Ah ha, you like him," Sango smiling big,

"Sango please, I just woke up and saw him for the first time, you on the other hand should be ashamed, you are the one that said he was buff, have you told Miroku about how the demon comforted you when you thought you had lost your sis?" Kagome laughing a little.

"Yes, he wasn't all that worried about it though," Sango blushed beet red, Kagome giggled,

"I wonder why you didn't turn into a demon yourself?" Sango confused,

"Wait, what?" Kagome shocked,

"Sesshomaru told me that he gave you his blood to try to wake you up, he said that it has worked in the past on humans in states that were similar to yours," Sango seriously.

"I don't know, maybe miko powers rejected it?" Kagome thinking out loud,

"Maybe so, okay, well its getting late and you need to rest, is there anything you would like me to get for you or to help you with, maybe I could bring you a buff certain full blooded dog demon, hmm, he would make for a fine teddy bear," Sango grinned. Kagome slapped her best friend's arm,

"Sango! You are bad, maybe I should go tell your husband how bad you have been, there would be a lot of spanking to endure," Kagome laughed.

"Maybe its because I have been married to him all these years, goodnight sis," Sango patting Kagome's hand,

"Sango, I wont break, you can give me a hug you know," Kagome knowing Sango had been longing to give her a hug since she had woke up. Sango hugged Kagome,

"Oh Kagome, I've missed you so much," Sango cried,

"I've missed you guys too, I'm glad I'm not dead," Kagome crying a few tears herself.

"You know, Sesshomaru brought you back, he kissed your lips and you came back, just like in the fairytales," Sango smiling,

"It didn't happen like that," Kagome thinking she was lying.

"Okay, it wasn't exactly like the fairytales, the doctors had already pronounced you dead, your breathing tube was in the floor when we got there and it took a few seconds after he pulled away but you started breathing after he kissed you," Sango shrugged.

"Wow," Kagome speechless,

"Yeah, I'll see ya in the morning Kags," Sango pulling the covers over Kagome,

"Sango?" Kagome confused,

"Yeah?" Sango standing at the end of her bed,

"Who found Amaya?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru, but you'll have to ask him all about it," Sango running off and shutting her door, Kagome growled, she thought of what Sango had just told her.

"Damn it, I've got to pee," Kagome throwing the covers off her, she wore a silk black night gown, one of Sango's, and attempted to make it to the bathroom on her own. She was still a little unstable on her legs since it had been three years she was up and moving around, halfway across the room her legs gave out and she collapsed to the floor with a thud.


	18. Meeting again

Sesshomaru was just getting out of the shower and drying off when he suddenly heard a thud in Kagome's room, he wrapped the towel around his waist and tied it, he opened the adjacent door to the bathroom, finding Kagome sprawled out in the middle of the floor in a thin black piece of material, he also saw the guards coming in to check out the noise.

"Back to your station," Sesshomaru emerged in nothing but a towel in his humanoid form, they nodded and shut the door, he heard Kagome curse as she sat up, Sesshomaru gave her hand out to stop him.

"I know, all you demons think alike, useless, weak, pathetic human, cant even make it to the bathroom on her own," Kagome spat out, she carefully pulled herself to her own feet.

"Let me tell you something, I may be human but I sure as hell am not weak, pathetic and useless," Kagome huffed out on wobbling legs.

"I never said you were," Sesshomaru in a monotone voice, Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and carefully continued to the bathroom, successfully making it by herself.

_~Strange miko.~ _Sesshomaru raising a brow and leaving Kagome's room, Sango poked her head out of her and Miroku's room,

"Sesshomaru?" Sango smirking as she saw he was practically naked,

"Nothing happened Sango," Sesshomaru snorted,

"For your information I wasn't thinking anything like that, is Kagome alright?" Sango huffed.

"She fell going to the bathroom, go back to who you were doing," Sesshomaru smelling Miroku's scent drip off of her.

"Demons with their keen scent of smell, just check on her and make sure she's alright would ya?" Sango holding a sheet around her,

"Would you not like to, after all you consider her family," Sesshomaru smirked slightly, knowing she was naked in the sheet that she hugged tightly around her,

"You would like that wouldn't ya," Sango huffed, slamming the door back,

"Makes no difference to me, humans do not interest me demon slayer," Sesshomaru mumbled as he walked back to his room next door.

"I know of one that does!" Sango opening the door and shouted. Sesshomaru paused for a minute and then turned the doorknob and walked into his room and slammed it shut. Kagome fixed herself a nice hot bath, not bothering to lock any of the doors, she was dying for a bath of her own, Sango had been giving her sponge baths, saying she needed more rest.

"Ah, yes, this is perfect after a three year nap," Kagome leaning back in the tub, she soaked for a little while in her private bubble bath and started to wash her body. Sesshomaru couldn't sleep because of the miko mumbling something, he huffed and hoped she would quiet down in a few minutes, to his surprise she stopped talking five minutes later,

_~Thank god, maybe I can get some…what the hell? I cant hear her heart beating.~ _Sesshomaru threw the covers back and moved to the door of the bathroom, he tried the door, it was thankfully unlocked. He cracked the door not wanting for an outburst to take place but noticed that Kagome was nowhere to be seen, he felt in the water for a body and found her and grabbed her out, he placed her naked body on the cold tile floor, he checked for a pulse to make sure she wasn't breathing and started mouth to mouth on her.

"Come on Kagome, you cant do this to us again," Sesshomaru pumping her chest, he gave her mouth to mouth again and again and the last time he gave her mouth to mouth there was a spark of energy like an electric shock, and she started coughing up water. Sesshomaru held her head up in the crook of his arm and got her body alleviated so she could get the water out easily. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at him, he was almost naked, he wore nothing but his boxers.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome gazing into his golden amber eyes,

"Lets get you dried off and back to bed," Sesshomaru's voice holding no emotions. Kagome looked down at herself, she was completely naked.

"What happened?" Kagome running her fingers through her tangled wet hair that still smelt of human from the wreck three years ago.

"You fell asleep in the bath, I suggest getting Sango to help you take a real shower in the morning," Sesshomaru sitting her on the toilet seat lid cover and giving her a towel to wrap up in, he grabbed another towel and dried her hair, it was still matted with blood and some of the blood was rubbing off into the towel fibers. Sesshomaru began to feel sorry for Kagome.

"You stopped breathing, I gave you mouth to mouth," Sesshomaru stated, Kagome stared at the tiled floor,

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologizing,

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow,

"I'm sorry I don't remember who you are, you seem like a nice yokai," Kagome glancing up at his chest. He wore a silver chain with a vile on it with a pink jewel, he was quiet,

"Maybe its for the best you don't remember me, and its yours, I'm keeping it for you till you are well enough to wish it away," Sesshomaru seeing her stare at the vile.

"Oh, um, thank you for that and for saving my life, twice, I have a feeling that thing as small as it is takes a lot of responsibility to protect," Kagome stated as she yawned.

"How you would I was protecting it?" Sesshomaru confused,

"You hold it on a necklace and know where it is at all times," Kagome explained as she stood on wobbly legs. Sesshomaru held her still by the waist,

"Careful, you haven't used those legs in over three years," Sesshomaru gently picking her up and carrying her to her bed.

"Um, thanks, I'm…I'm sorry about earlier its just most demons I help, er…did help always thought I was weak because I was human," Kagome softly.

"I thought you were weak when you came into my life, you have proved one demon that some humans aren't as weak as I thought they were, you survived a wreck that all other humans died in," Sesshomaru sitting on the edge of her bed. Kagome frowned,

"Um, yeah, I guess, I didn't want to die just yet, there's still some good that I can do, my life itself hasn't been too good but I have my health, I have my daughter, and my good friends, so I guess I really cant complain, but I would like to have what Sango and Miroku have but I guess I wasn't meant to have that, anyways I guess I should stop having a pity party for myself and get some sleep," Kagome lying down, Sesshomaru pulled the covers over her naked body. She stared at him, he grabbed an extra blanket and pillow and made himself comfortable on the sofa couch which was a lot more comfortable than his bed.

"Sesshomaru, you found Amaya didn't you?" Kagome asked,

"Yes," Sesshomaru staring at her,

"Where was she?" Kagome laying her head on her pillow and staring at him,

"I found her in the graveyard, someone thought she was dead and buried her while she was still alive, she had dug out of her coffin by herself," Sesshomaru explained to her,

"Amaya, oh god," Kagome jerking up out of the bed, Sesshomaru came over and rubbed her arms,

"She is fine, you saw her," Sesshomaru explained.

"She has just been through a lot though, no one wanted her, she was living in an orphanage," Kagome softly,

"And now she is alive and she has a mother who cares deeply for her," Sesshomaru getting her to lay down again, he covered her up. "Thank you for finding her and bringing her here," Kagome seriously,

"I wasn't going to leave her there alone, miko, if you want a family, one like your friends have you will have to get over your fear of the males treating you as Inuyasha has in the past, not all males are unfaithful like the half breed," Sesshomaru getting comfortable on the couch again.

"So, what exactly are you doing?" Kagome asked him,

"It appears to be that I am laying on the sofa couch," Sesshomaru being a smartass, Kagome rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, in my room, why is that?" Kagome raising an eyebrow,

"Well, because you just woke up from a three year nap and it will take a while to get your bearings back, that and Sango wanted me to watch over you," Sesshomaru glancing over at her, Kagome snorted,

"I'm not a baby, I don't need a babysitter, and since when did a demon take orders from a demon slayer?" Kagome growled, Sesshomaru smirked up at the ceiling,

"Just go to sleep little miko," Sesshomaru placing his arms behind his head and laying there awake for a few minutes.


	19. Taking Risks

**A Week Later**

Everyone was down at breakfast except for Sango and Kagome, Kagome had been going to therapy so she could get her stiff joints to move correctly without further damage to her body, Sango came downstairs first,

"Hey everyone I would like to reintroduce you to the new and improved Kagome Higurashi," Sango smiling big, Kagome came downstairs into the kitchen, she wore a nice soft blue dress, simple cut and it hung to her knees, she had on light make-up, and her hair was curled, she wore no shoes but her bare feet. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both dropped their eating utensils, Sesshomaru glanced at her for a few seconds and she blushed, Inuyasha ran over and gave her a hug,

"You look nice, Kagome," Inuyasha touching her curls, she jerked away from him,

"Sorry Inuyasha, I just…" Kagome stumbling around, Inuyasha helped her get stable on her feet.

"I know I screwed everything up between us, I know I couldn't do anything or say anything to make it right again, but from the bottom of my heart, I am sorry, and I didn't know a good thing when I had it, I just hope someone else sees the good in you before its too late," Inuyasha glancing back at his brother. Sesshomaru finished eating and left the house with Rin letting the screen door slam shut. Kagome wondered why he had been acting that way ever since that night he had stayed and watched over her.

"He's just sore because he knows that everyone else knows that he is…" Inuyasha being interrupted,

"Inuyasha, don't you have something else to do right now?" Sango grinding her teeth. Inuyasha flattened his ears,

"Sango, she has the right to know," Inuyasha fussed,

"Let her find out on her own!" Sango sitting Kagome down in a chair at the table.

"Let me find out what on my own?" Kagome confused,

"Its nothing Kagome, don't worry about it," Sango sitting down as a maid came and brought them some breakfast.

"Tell me Sango!" Kagome growled,

"No, its best for you to find out on your own, and Inuyasha, not one word about it! I will personally rip those cute little ears off your head if you tell her anything!" Sango seriously. Amaya came down and sat by her mother,

"I cant believe you are alive!" Kagome crying over her daughter for the umpteenth time.

"I cant believe you're alive mom, I love you so much momma," Amaya crying and hugging her back. After lunch Kagome and Amaya walked in the garden with guards keeping close by,

"Momma, I like Rin, we have played everyday, I also like that you gave her my teddy bear to help her, you have a big heart momma," Amaya holding her mother's hand.

"You know you have one too, I've seen how you keep watch over little Rin, but I know something is bugging you, you want to tell me about it?" Kagome sitting by the pond. Amaya curled up in Kagome's lap.

"Momma, I want you to be happy and I want you not to be alone…I want a daddy like Rin has, she says that she wants a mommy just like you," Amaya softly whispered. Kagome had no idea what to say,

"Uh…honey, you know I love you, but…." Kagome was interrupted,

"Momma, we both survived that car wreck, that means that we can start over, you can try to find someone that will treat you like Miroku treats Aunte Sango, I know you want that," Amaya looking up at Kagome,

"Honey, they were really lucky, its hard to trust anyone anymore," Kagome sadly.

"I know mommy, but cant you at least try, Sesshomaru seems like a nice guy, he saved me in the graveyard, why not try with him, me and Rin could be sisters," Amaya happily, Kagome giggled,

"Sweetheart, Sesshomaru is a youkai, a full blooded dog demon, why would he want a weak human woman who is a miko too? I would die a lot sooner than he, it wouldn't be fair to him," Kagome smiling sadly.

"Please mommy, let someone love you as much as I do, I want a daddy, I want Sesshomaru to be my daddy," Amaya getting upset.

"We'll see honey," Kagome wanting to end the conversation,

"No mommy, I want him, no one else!" Amaya running back into the house.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was driving Rin to school,

"Daddy, I don't understand why Kagome doesn't remember us," Rin confused.

"Rin, sometimes when people have been through things like Kagome has they are disoriented, they don't really know what was real and what wasn't," Sesshomaru softly.

"I like Kagome, I want a mommy just like her, if she became my mommy Rin would be sisters with Amaya, daddy I want Kagome to be my mommy, you were happy at the end when she was still a ghost, I know you like her, you kissed her even," Rin seriously.

"Rin Kagome has been through a lot, Inuyasha hurt her already, she still has issues with that," Sesshomaru explained.

"Daddy, you have to try, maybe you should let her come to you, take it slow like you did with me," Rin smiling.

"Don't turn her away," Rin softly and quietly explained,

"Hn," Sesshomaru arriving at Rin's school,

"Bye daddy, I love you, have a good day at work," Rin reaching up front to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Rin, learn well," Sesshomaru hugging her, she jumped out and ran into the building with the rest of the kids her age. Sesshomaru waited till she was inside the building then he pulled away and headed for work.

"You should take him some lunch today," Sango seriously,

"Sango, I don't know what he eats and I'm sure he isn't one of those guys that eats bagged lunched," Kagome blushed.

"Honey, you know what, if you are ever going to try with Sesshomaru you'll have to make the first step, he knows what happened with you and Inuyasha, so I don't think he will make the first step for the fear that you will reject him," Sango explained.

"That fear goes both ways Sango, besides, who told him about that?" Kagome having her hands on her hips.

"That doesn't matter, Izayoi has fixed him some lunch and you are going to take it to him," Sango smiling.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted at her,

"It wont be that bad, if you have learned anything from that wreck is that life is short and that you need to take risks and you need to take more risks more than you have in the past, come on Kagome, even your little girl wants you to be happy, you said yourself that you wanted what me and Miroku have, so go for it," Sango pulling her best friend downstairs after putting her on some flats and Izayoi waited for them.

"Hey girls, I have Sesshomaru's lunch ready," Izayoi giving Kagome the plastic bag that contained his lunch in it. Kagome blushed,

"Honey Sesshomaru would never hurt you as Inuyasha has," Izayoi reassuring her.

"I'm just scared of rejection is all," Kagome nervously,

"Everyone is but Kagome Sesshomaru has never took an interest in a mate but you, I see how he looks at you, it's the way his father looks at me still, he really likes you but for him he knows every woman is only trying to get with him for his money, or because of his looks and I know you don't remember meeting him, but I know you were never after him for any of that you helped him become a father to Rin, just be friends, I'm sure all of this will come back to you and you'll remember, have a good time and try to relax, he wont hurt you," Izayoi squeezing Kagome's hand gently.

"Thanks, Izayoi," Kagome following Sango to her car with Sesshomaru's lunch. Sango pulled up to the tall skyscraper,

"Good luck sis, go knock him dead, you are a beautiful and intelligent young woman, make the dress work for you," Sango smiling,

"Sure thing Sango, I cant believe you are making me do this, you are coming in right?" Kagome nervously.

"Sure, I just have to find a place to park, now go on," Sango smiling. Kagome grabbed the plastic bag and got out and shut the door behind her. She stared up at the building and gulped, just as she took a deep breath she heard Sango's tires squeal, she looked back and Sango had tricked her, she was leaving her there by herself, well not technically by herself but with him.

_~Now I guess I'll have to go through with it.~ _Kagome mentally moaned.


End file.
